Mistaken
by Darkness Flames
Summary: In Sengoku Jidai Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou and Kagome left to return to her own time. But when he realises his mistake he waited 500 years to get kagome back. But kagome's not the cheerful girl we use to know. Will her heart let her love again?
1. meeting the crew

Mistaken

By Darkness Flames

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers cuz they always remind that I don't own Inuyasha! Grrrrrrrrrrr. You guys are just trying to make my life miserable aren't ya?

A seventeen-year-old boy was walking down the busy streets of Kyoto. He wore a black hat that contrasted with his silver hair. He also wore a black shirt that said 'I'm banned from Heaven and Hades scared I'm gonna take over Hell.' with really baggy black pants. Yep, he was the average teenage J-rock loving kid.

"Yo, Inuyasha!" The silver haired boy stopped and turned around as he heard his name. There stood a boy around his age wearing a purple shirt that said 'Will You Bare My Child' with baggy black pants. His hair was tied up in a short ponytail.

"Sup, Miroku. Where's Sango?"

"Oh she's said gonna be late to rehearsal." Miroku answered.

"Fine. Lets hurry up. I just got Capcom vs. Snk 2!"(Hey I couldn't think of another game! But I like this game. I kick butt! Sometimes…)

"Whoohoo!" Miroku screamed as both of them raced towards Inuyasha's house. Yep, their also game freaks.

At Inuyasha's House which is actually a huge Mansion (he got hella lot of money! )

"HaHa! I beat ya again! Ya owe me 10 bucks!" Inuyasha cried out. The two were in the basement of the mansion which was filled with A big screen TV, beanbags, a mini fridge filled with junk food, a small stage, and instruments.

"Damn. I was so sure I was gonna win." Miroku muttered while Inuyasha was doing his I'm-so-happyful-cuz-I-kicked-your-ass-and-now-ya-owe-ten-bucks-dance in the background. This was the twentieth time in a row that Inuyasha beat him.

"Seems like Inuyasha won another bet. Man Miroku, you really stink!" Inuyasha was in a middle of a dance move with one leg up in the air and his arms looks like he's doing the twist when Miroku and him turned around to see a seventeen-year-old girl wearing a tight superman t-shirt and dark blue pants that reached her knee.

"Sango my love!" Miroku yelled as he lunged towards Sango. He hugged her and also grabbed her butt. What's new?

"Grrrr. Get off of me! Hentai!" said Sango as she punched him in the face. (The slapping was getting old. Plus Sango found out that punches hurt more!)

"It's been 500 years and he still hadn't learn. What an idiot. And he actually use to be a monk." Inuyasha sighed while shaking his head.

"Lets start practicing." Sango said. The trio picked up their instruments. Sango was on drums, while both Miroku and Inuyasha were on electric guitars. Inuyasha's guitar was black with red flames on it and Miroku's was also black but with purple letters that said kazzana on it instead of red flames. Sango's drums were also black and pink. They practiced all day not listening when Sesshomaru who just got home from work and was really pissed off at the moment threatened to throw them into a trashcan.

A/N Well watcha think? I know this is kinda crappy but it's the intro. It will get much more interesting later when they meet kagome! I promise! So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!!


	2. It can't be her, can it?

Disclaimer: Me no Inuyasha but a girl can always dream. Why can't Inuyasha be real!?!?!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Then he could be my boyfriend.  
  
Mistaken By Owari Nai Yume  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Uughh stupid alarm clock!" growled a seventeen year old girl while throwing the clock at the wall which when you look closely you could see that there was already a huge dent there.  
  
"Do you have to throw the damn alarm clock every day?" yelled Souta, her younger brother.  
  
"Yes I do! And watch your mouth Souta!" the girl growled.  
  
"Whatever. Mom told me to tell you that breakfast is ready and you better get up or you're gonna be late for your first day of school in Kyoto." Souta said while walking out the door. The girl quickly got up and took a shower got dressed in exactly 5.8 minutes.  
  
"Good morning Mom!" She said as she walked down the stairs of her two story house. The girl was clad in a tight black shirt that said ' UR A D_P SH_T would you like to buy the vowel I?' with baggy jade green pants. (me like green pants! ^_^)  
  
"Good morning honey! Are you ready for school?" Said her mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Yep!" The girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Good. Then take your brother to school too." Her mother said with oh so happy voice.  
  
"Mo~m! I don't wanna take him to school!" she complained.  
  
"Too bad so sad." Her mother said with the same oh so happy voice.  
  
"Fine! Souta get your butt down here now if you don't want to be left at home!!" The girl yelled. She walked towards her car as his brother ran down a jumped in. She started the engine and VROOM there gone. Did I mention this girl is a speed demon? She got her and her brother to school in less than 1.3 minutes. New world record! Woohoo!  
  
As she walked in the classroom she saw paper flying everywhere and people wrapping themselves in duct tape. (I think I spell duct tape wrong) 'This is gonna be a long day' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo, Inuyasha! Wake up!" Sango yelled in his sensitive dog ears that were hidden in his black hat.  
  
"What the fuck! Why do you gotta yell in my ears for!" He growled.  
  
"Cuz you were sleepin ya moron." Miroku who sat behind him said casually.  
  
"Listen up class." The teacher said. Nobody heard him.  
  
"Class has begun. Please settle down." His said again. You could hear the patience slipping from his voice. Nobody heard him.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP CLASS!!" The teacher yelled. Now everybody heard that except the people playing with tape. Cuz they taped up their ears. ^______^ (just to let ya know 1 of da pplz is Kouga!)  
  
"We have a new student who came here from Tokyo. Please give her a warm welcome." the teacher said.  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched. Then his eyes shot straight up. 'it couldn't be!.could it? That scent is so familiar. The sent that I wanted to smell for 500 years. But it can't be her!'  
  
"Hi my name is Kagome!"  
  
'it is her.'  
  
A/N Muahahahaha! Cliffy! Hahaha *cough cough* hahaha! What will happen next? Why is Inuyasha surprised to see Kagome? Why is the teacher so impatient? And why did some of the people wrap themselves in duct tape? And why are they all punks? Well I can answer that! Cuz I think punks are better than preps! Besides, can you see Inuyasha, a guy who cusses a hella lot, kicks every ones ass, and.uh. that's about it, as a preppy? I don't think so. Please review! Just klick that little button a the lower left corner! 


	3. The Past

A/N Yay I got reviews! I'm so Happyful! Thanks for the constructive criticism Kagomesjewel! It helped me a lot! And Rose I didn't quite understand your review. Sorry, maybe I'm just stupid! ^_^ And John doe don't talk to me in Spanish! I don't understand Spanish that well. You are talking in Spanish.right? Sorry if I didn't include everyone who reviewed me! Anyways onward to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if you lend me about 45 billion dollars I will!  
  
Mistaken By FakeTrust  
  
~*~*Kag Pov*~*~  
  
I felt a pair of eyes boring into me as I stood in front of the class. Okay this is getting annoying. I turned my head to glare at the person who was trying to burn holes into me with his eyes. What I saw left me gaping. It can't be! It can't be him.can it?  
  
"Inu-" I whispered but didn't get to finish. Instead the teacher finished for me.  
  
"-yasha raise your hand. Kagome you will be sitting to his right, next to Sango." The teacher said. But all I could do was stand there gaping.  
  
"Kagome we do NOT have all day. Get in your seat NOW." The teacher said with a dangerous tone.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes Mr. Glavis!" I said as I quickly walked to my seat. During the rest of the day I couldn't concentrate at all in class. And I avoided Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango as much as I can. But that still didn't stop them from wanting to talk to me.  
  
It was lunchtime and I was sitting by myself under a sakura tree. I was eating my lunch, well duh it is lunch, when Sango ran up to me.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I can't believe it's really you!" she said as she ran up to me a held me in a death grip.  
  
"Uh.Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't breath!" I gasped out.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." She said as she let go and sat down on the grass sheepishly. An awkward fell on us.  
  
"So it's been a long time hasn't it?" I said trying to break the ice.  
  
"Yah it has." She said wistfully.  
  
"How are you still alive? I mean normal humans can't live for over 500 years unless you're reincarnated which I don't think you are." I said. That question has been nagging me all day.  
  
"No I'm not reincarnated and neither is Miroku. Well after you left Sessho- maru and Inuyasha made amends and no longer fought for the possession of the tetsusigia. Sessho-maru knew a youkai spell that can make humans live as long a youkai only he twisted the spell a little."  
  
"Wait, how could he twist a spell. I heard from Kaede-baba that nearly impossible if not deadly! How can Sessho-maru do it?" I inquired.  
  
"Believe or not but Sessho-maru happens to be a excellent spell-caster!" Sango said happily.  
  
"You're kidding.right? Were talking about Sessho-maru. Him? A spell-caster? There is no possible way!" Okay that is way to strange.  
  
"Well it true! Anyways he twisted the spell so that we would only age when we see you. And he put the spell on all of us including himself. But he didn't put it on Rin until she was his age. Because it seems like Sessho- maru had a thing for Rin!"  
  
"Oh my kami-sama! Sessho-maru and Rin? Together?! What else we didn't know about Sessho-maru's life!" All right this isn't just strange, it's plain wrong!  
  
"Well Jaken's gay." Sango said.  
  
"Everybody knows that." I said bluntly.  
  
"Yep." And another awkward silence came. Don't you just hate them?  
  
"So.when did you turn into a punk?" asked Sango.  
  
"After I came back to my time for good. I started wearing black a lot and when my friend saw me like that they told that they shouldn't hang around me until I'm out of this phase. In other words they didn't want to ruin their reputation." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Their not very good friends are they?" Sango said with sympathy.  
  
"Yeah." I said sadly. "Anyways what happen to you guys after I left?"  
  
"Well Miroku didn't grope women that much after you left, since we defeated Naraku. I finally got over the death of Kohaku. And we all stayed in the village. Kaede lived a long happy life but soon died. But that's the only good news. After you left Inuyasha was a total wreck. He wouldn't eat, speak, heck he wouldn't even move unless we dragged him! All he did was sit in the Goshinboku Tree saying the same mantra over and over again. He said it was his entire fault. And every time he walked his shoulders were slumped, his ears drooped, and his eyes had a far away look. Inuyasha really needed you, Kagome." Sango said. I just sat there wide-eyed looking at her.  
  
"You mean.In.Inuyasha didn't go with Kikyo to hell?" I said meekly. This isn't right! Inuyasha was suppose to go to hell with Kikyo and I would live in forever misery!  
  
"Nope. Later he used the Shikon no tama to let Kikyo rest in peace. He finally realized he made a mistake, a fatal mistake."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!" yelled Miroku as he ran past up. Right on his tale was a mob of girls holding brooms, mops, and pitch forks.  
  
"Get back here you hentai!"  
  
"How dare you enter a girls locker room!"  
  
"I'll murder him!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Might as well help." She said as she got up.  
  
"You're gonna help Miroku?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna help them murder Miroku." Sango said as she ran off with a club in hand.  
  
Every one got up as the bell rang. I couldn't listen to anything my teachers said for the rest of the day. Thank kami-sama that they didn't call on me! The only thing I could think about was what Sango told me.  
  
As I walked home after school I thought about what happened in the past. I thought about why I left Sengoku Jidai forever, why I left Inuyasha forever.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled. Oi, where is he! Dinner's ready. I searched trough the forest until I saw a glimpse of a red haori. I quickly ran towards it. "Inuyasha ther-" I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
There I saw Inuyasha.with Kikyo. I quickly hid behind a bush. Good thing the wind is blowing the other way so he wouldn't catch my scent. I listened in to what they were saying.  
  
"Inuyasha you will come with me to hell won't you?" Kikyo said in her seductive voice. (DIE evil bitch of the west!) Her arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and his arms were around her waist.  
  
"Yes. Kikyo I owe my life to you. I will always protect you. It's my fault that you died." Inuyasha said. I could see his eyes were full of guilt and pain but his pain was nothing compared to mine.  
  
All I could do was stare shock at what he just said. His words felt like claws ripping threw my heart. I always knew this day would come. I always knew they were meeting secretly. I always knew that he would choose Kikyo over me. And I always knew that my heart would get shattered into a thousand shards. But.I just couldn't stop loving him.  
  
Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw Kikyo lips came to meet Inuyasha's. And the worst part was that he kissed her back.  
  
"Inu.yasha." I managed to choke out trough the down poor of tears. As I turned around to leave I accidentally stepped on a twig. Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard it snapped as his quickly whirled around to look in my direction. I saw his eyes turned wide as his mouth was left gaping. I quickly ran into the dense forest before he could do anything.  
  
Images flashed into my head about all the time we spent together. Wasn't he the one who said he needed me? Wasn't he the one who held me in his arms? I guess all those moments meant nothing to him at all!  
  
I ran into a clearing and fell to the ground sobbing. My eyes were now probably swollen and red from the tears. I was still on the ground when I heard a rustling sound nearby.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Don't come near me!" I didn't see him but some how I knew he cringed when I said those words.  
  
"Kagome you have to understand." He said desperately. I stood up while wiping the tears off my face.  
  
"But I do understand Inuyasha. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." I said while trying to plaster a fake smile on my face.  
  
"I owe Kikyo my life. It was my fault she died." Inuyasha said sadly. His eyes avoided mine as he looked towards the trees.  
  
"So I've heard." I muttered. "Inuyasha go back to Kikyo. I'm fine, really." I said while doing a bad job of trying to sound happy.  
  
"No you're not Kagome." He said as he walked towards me. I was shocked when I felt his arms wrapped around me. My shock turned to bitterness.  
  
"Inuyasha are you trying to make this harder for me!?!" I screamed as I pushed him away. New tears started to flow in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you truly happy now? With Kikyo?" I said quietly. I stared strait at him. My eyes resembled somewhat like Sessho-maru's. He hesitated before he answered.  
  
"Yes." He said quietly but his eyes never stared directly at mine.  
  
"Then look me in the eye and say it." I stared at him waiting. But he didn't or rather he couldn't.  
  
"Inuyasha, I never expected you to act like this. To do something when you're not truly happy. I didn't expect that you'd make that same mistake again." I said impassively as I walked out of the clearing. When I finally stopped I was at the bone eaters well.  
  
I couldn't contain the tears anymore as I cried on the rim of the well. For a while I cried until I told my self that it was useless. I pulled myself up a jumped down the well while saying my final good bye.  
  
I landed on the bottom of the well and started to climb up. When I got up I took the bow and arrows that I always kept in the well house and shot in into the well. The arrow was enveloped with a pinkish light as it shot into the well. The wells inside soon glowed pink itself but faded away. I knew the connection from the modern time and Sengoku Jidai is now gone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
When I finally snapped out of my thoughts and returned to reality I was already home. And standing on the front steps was.Inuyasha.  
  
A/N Cliffys, cliffys, and more cliffys! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! I so evil! What will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? Will Miroku be murdered by the mob of girls? And I hate Mr. Glavis! He's my evil math teacher last year. Stay toon for the next chappy of Mistaken! 


	4. Facing Reality

A/N Hey!! I feel loved!! Yay! I can't believe how I'm still able to write while going to 3 schools!! That's right peeps. I go to this other place to get MORE homework. And on top of that I tutor fourth graders!! And I gonna go to mandarin school. This is my only refuge from insanity. My life is sad isn't it? I know this is suppose to be a romance/humor fic but theirs gonna be some drama for a couple of chapters. Then the insanity begins! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* do you really have to hear this? Because if I say this its gonna break my heart. Fine I'll say it. I don't own Inuyasha. ACCKK!! I.CAN.FEEL.HEART.BREAKING!!!!  
  
Mistaken By Darkness Flames  
  
~*~*Kagome POV This fanfic is mostly going to be her POV*~*~  
  
It seems like time has stopped as I stared into those amber eyes of his. The same eyes I saw the first day I fell into the well. The same eyes I saw when I left Sengoku Jidai forever. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his for some reason. All I could do was stare on like our gaze was doing all the talking.  
  
"Kagome." Was the only word that escaped his lips. His eyes were soft as he slowly walked towards me. My eyes widened as I felt his hand caressed my cheek. My shock turned to anger as I roughly pushed it away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me Inuyasha." I spitted out his name as if it was toxin. My eyes reflected hate, betrayal, and disgust as I glared at him.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please forgive m-" I didn't let him finish.  
  
"You're sorry? Now, after how long, you say you're sorry? After I suffered so much. After I felt like dying would be better than anything this life can offer? After I lost everything to you!?! Now you say you're sorry!?!? Well forget it!" I screamed as I pushed him out of my way to get to my house. But a firm grip on my wrist reluctantly made me stop.  
  
"What is it now? Are you gonna ask for forgiveness again? Are you gonna say that you realize you're mistake? Because if you are then save it! Because I don't wanna hear it." I sneered as I glared down at him on the top of the steps.  
  
"No. I wasn't gonna say anything like that. I was gonna say that you fuckin changed! You never acted like this back then! You never acted like an ice queen! You.you never acted like.Kikyo." He said the last word quietly but I could hear it as clear as Jaken getting beat up by Rin.  
  
"Well isn't this for the better then? Haven't you always wanted me to be like Kikyo?" I said as I quickly snatched my wrist away from his grip and stormed into the house.  
  
~*~*Next day at school*~*~  
  
I sighed as I slumped into my chair. I couldn't get any sleep last night thanks to the argument.  
  
*Argument? Wasn't more like who could we blame the problem on?  
  
Grrrr. Who are you?  
  
I'm you inner voice!!  
  
Oh whoop-e-doo.  
  
I know you're happy to see me.  
  
I was being sarcastic.  
  
Whatever. Anyways I'm sent here to help you with your problems!  
  
Kuso. I don't need your damn help with any of my damn problems.  
  
Now, now. No cussing. Besides it wasn't like I found a FOR HIRE sign that said to be your inner voice. It's because fate (or author) is being cruel.  
  
Well listen 'inner voice' I don't need your help so leave me the fuck alone.  
  
Fine but I'll be back! (the 'inner voice' says this while impersonating Arnold Shwartsinagre^_^)  
  
Okay there's gotta be something wrong with me. I'm talking to myself for crying out loud! Now that I think of it I didn't concentrate on my homework that much last night. Oh well, good-bye honor roll.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" I turned around to see the sight of an oh-so-perky Sango.  
  
"Oi, Sango. How can you be so hyper in the morning?" I mumbled. I'm definitely not a morning person.  
  
"Because I drank five cups of coffee and at two packets of sugar!" She said.  
  
"I tried that and it still didn't help me." I said. Sango sweatdroped. I was about to fall back asleep on my desk when I felt an unwanted hand rubbing my butt. *BANG POW WHAMO*  
  
"Grrrr. Miroku you haven't changed at all have you?" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kagome, my woman!" Oh no. I can't be him. It just can't be him. I slowly and dreadfully turned around to see who called me. Yep, it's him.  
  
"Oh hi Kouga." I said as he grabbed my hands and firmly held it in his. He wore a black shirt with white lettering that says 'I Hate the Dogturd, Inuyasha!' I guess that shirt was hand made. He also wore sagging blue jeans. O.o who wants to see his underwear? It has a picture of Inuyasha with an X on his face. Uh, hand made boxers?  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again! I don't know how you're here but now that you are you can be my woman again!"  
  
"Uh, Kouga." I asked while trying to get my hands out of his grasp, " May you tell me how the hell you're here?!"  
  
"Oh that's easy. I'm here because our love brought us back together! And that I followed Inuyasha demanding him to tell me where you were." I sweatdroped when he said that. He followed Inuyasha for 500 years? How stupid can this guy be? I was naming the reasons how Kouga can be an idiot when I felt a dark aura coming from the desk next to me. I turned my head to see Inuyasha staring daggers at Kouga.  
  
"Get your filthy paws off Kagome, you wimpy ookami." He growled.  
  
"I can do whatever I want! She's my woman, inukoro." Kouga said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright that's it. I'm gonna waste you like I should of done a long time ago!" Inuyasha yelled as he cracked his knuckles and jumped up ready to beat the shit out of Kouga. He was in midair just when the teacher came in.  
  
"Alright class, get in your seat." I swear I heard a threat hidden under those nice words. It was get in your seat now if you don't want fifty pounds of homework. Anywho, Inuyasha was in midair when the teacher came in and *PLOP* he fell back right back on the ground. It was quite amusing once you think about it.  
  
All I got to say it this is gonna be a long day.  
  
*You know, the weirdest guys have a crush on you.  
  
Shut up.  
  
No can do. But it's funny. They fight over you like dogs!  
  
That was a really bad pun.  
  
Shut up.  
  
No can do.  
  
Anywho, it seems your life is getting worse by the second!  
  
Do you have to state the obvious?  
  
Yep.  
  
Kusore.  
  
Whatever, I came here to tell you something.  
  
Then why didn't you tell me in the beginning?  
  
Grrrr. Stop interrupting me!  
  
Fine.  
  
Good. I just have to say that the problem that you ran away from so long ago will come back and you must face once again. For the problem shall not disappear until you fix it. Now that I said what I have to say I don't want to be near you anymore! Bye!  
  
Huh? Wait! What do you mean?  
  
...  
  
Hello?  
  
...  
  
Oh, great. Now she leaves me alone. Life sucks. 


	5. MUAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH!

A/N GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!! Please forgive me! I've been so busy with homework I didn't have time to write! My teacher calls homework "homefun". Feh. Yeah right. Also some major things is happening in our county lately. So please forgive me! Again!  
  
Mistaken By Darkness Flames  
  
7th period already. Dang, time flies when you're thinking of ways to torment the guy who broke you're heart and now wants to get back with you. Well it's P.E. and today we're doing dodge ball. O-whoop-ee-doo. Can't you taste the sarcasm? If you can't, well you're an idiot.  
  
"Alright listen up! We're playing dodge ball today! Girls against boys! Remember it's survival of the fittest! You get hit, too bad!" Roared Mr. Sheehan. Does he have to be that loud? Hello, were right in front of you not on the other side of the country!! I kept thinking this as I covered my ears.  
  
"Kagome! Are you listening to me!!!!" Mr. Sheehan yelled in my face. Ewww. Spit.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sheehan." I said in my oh-so-nice-goody-to-shoes-I-can't-believe- he's-buying-this voice.  
  
"Good!" He yelled.again. (Mr. Sheehan is my P.E. teacher and he's not that bad. He doesn't yell that much. He's actually pretty funny. This version of Mr. Sheehan is more like this other P.E. teacher, Mr. McCoy. O.o)  
  
I was about to declare this the worst day of my life when I just thought of a plan. For once I'm actually happy that Miroku and Inuyasha is in my same P.E. class. Muahahahahahaha. Let the fun begin!  
  
"Hey Sango!" I whispered, motioning her to come closer.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. I quickly passed the plan to her. Anyone who was staring at us would had run away when the saw that evil smirk crawl up Sango's face. Wait, I think someone did run away.  
  
"Let the plan begin!." I told her as we went around telling everyone on the girls team a.uh.little white lie.  
  
"ALRIGHTY THEN!!! STOP CHATTERING AND LETS PLAY DODGEBALL!!!" He even more dangerous handling a microphone thingy.  
  
And balls flew and people ate glossy gym floor. Oooh. This is just like slow motion. One kid got hit right in the stomach.  
  
Then I heard one of the girls yell. " TAKE DOWN THE WEAK! THEN WE COULD FIND OUR TRUE ENEMY!!!" A smirk crossed my face as I easily dodged a ball. Our plan is working already.  
  
I looked to where Sango was and all I can do is sweatdrop. It seems as if she was skipping not dodging the balls. I guess it pays if your former occupation was a taijia.  
  
Well lets stop thinking and start hurting someone! Muahahahahaha!! I grabbed a ball rolling pass and quickly drew and hit the guy right in the face. And who said I was a pacifist?  
  
Balls flew a boys (and girls but mainly boys) fell. But we didn't notice their plan until it was too late. I looked around searching for a ball to find there was none. I looked up to see the boys holding every single cherry ball. So I did what every girl in my situation would do.  
  
"GET THE BASKETBALLS!!!" You should scene the horror that streaked trough the guys faces. This was no longer a game. By taking out basketballs to play, we have declared war!!!!!! Basketballs and cherry balls flew like cannon balls! But Sango and I stuck side by side.  
  
"Sergeant Kagome, General Sango!! Were running out of balls! The guys have a advantage right now!" A girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail reported to us. Sango gave out the orders before I could think of any.  
  
"Don't fear! We still have the soccer balls at our disposal! Let the front line rest and the second line take its place! Now move it!" Sango yelled while dodging a hurtling football.  
  
"Yes general!" The girl saluted as a basketball flew behind her.  
  
And the war went on until there were only two guys left and a hella lot of girls.  
  
"THOSE ARE THE PERVERTS!!" I yelled as Miroku and Inuyasha tried to sneak into the boys locker room. Well to be exact, Miroku was heading towards the girls not boys.  
  
"GET THEM!!" Sango yelled. I let out a battle cry as I ran towards them football and baseball in my hands. The rest of the girls were followed behind me.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" it's fun to watch them scream.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" who knew we could do such a good battle cry?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" and this went on for quite a while.  
  
"Hey I'm not a pervert!! That Miroku!!" Inuyasha yelled as half our team chased him around!!  
  
"Don't you lie to us!! We heard you stealing all those bras and panties in your old school!! That's why you were kicked out!!!!!!!!!" The girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail yelled.  
  
"Please doN'T HURT ME!!!!!" miroku yelled. Well what else did you expect him to say? That he wasn't a pervert? Ha! Like anyone would believe him. Sango and I just stood in the corner watching the girls inflict pain on them.  
  
At the end of the period all the girl were smiling over their triumph and the boy are.well.not.  
  
"You.YOU! You did this to us!!" By the end of the period their gym clothes were in shreds. And they were giving us murderous glares. If glares could kill, we'd be 6 feet under. But I have to say Inuyasha looked kinda cute in ripped clothing. You could see all the well-toned muscles and- wait! What am I saying! I'm suppose to hate him! I guess I was staring a little bit too long because an arrogant smirk quickly replaced the murderous glares.  
  
"So you like what you see?" He said. Right now he looked like a smiling freak show. A cute smiling freak show.  
  
"No I was just wondering if you been to the gym lately. It seems all the ramen is catching up on you." I said as I walked away to my next class. I love deflating men's ego. 


	6. Blood? Or Red Jello?

A/N Hey!!!! Man, I'm having a fuck ass day. I was baking cookies but I didn't know how to use the oven and my mom kept on yelling at me that I can't do anything right. And this morning before that she kept on saying she has too much housework to do but she won't let me help! T.T Then she won't let my wash the dishes because "your hands will get all wrinkly and they won't be beautiful" THAT IS SO VAIN!!!! Will enough of my ramblings and on with the story!!!  
  
Mistaken By Yukiko (that's my japenese name!!! And no it's not some japenese name I picked. It's my real japenese name.)  
  
It was the next day after the uh.the dodge ball incident. And it was 5th period, which means.-trumpets blowing- LUNCHTIME!!!  
  
"Ah. The great smell of food in the air!" Inuyasha sighed heavenly as he took a great whiff. " So peaceful. Well it's time for revenge!" His face turned from a cute wittle angel into a kick ass get-out-of-my-way-before- kick-you-out-of-my-way face. Two words: Mood swings or tupperware or PSCHOPATHE!!! Either one makes sense.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!! HIDE ME!!!!!" Miroku came running cowering behind Inuyasha in fear. Inuyasha just stared at him bluntly.  
  
He looked down at his watch and counted down. "5.4.3.2."  
  
"MIROKU YOU ECCHI!!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA SEND YOU TO THE SEVEN HELLS SO YOU CAN BURN IN IT FLAMES!!!!" Practically all the girls in the school came thundering towards him and the one who leaded them all was none other that the great almighty Sango. (you thought I was gonna say tofu didn't you?)  
  
"1" Inuyasha said as he looked up from his clock. From past experience he knew to not try to stop these girls. So he did the other thing he could think of. He grabbed Miroku by the shoulders and drew him into the crowd of Miroku-hating girls. ^^  
  
"Now on to revenge." Inuyasha said as he laughed insanely. Just like me! He walked towards the tree that Kagome was sitting under.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He said in a sweet voice. Too sweet.  
  
"What do you want." Kagome mumbled not looking up from her lunch.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you're so different from all the other girls." Inuyasha said in a airy voice. He was now leaning on the tree with his hands behind his head.  
  
"What you mean?" Kagome said with a mouthful of chips in her mouth. She still didn't look up into his face.  
  
"Well every single girl in this school wants to go out with me. Hell, you're the only one that hates me." Inuyasha said as he laughed. Too happy of a laugh. O.o  
  
"Feh. Why the fuck would I want to go out with you. You're a two-timing arrogant egotistical self loving jackass." Kagome spat him.  
  
"Kagome you know you want me." Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He leaned down towards Kagome and pulled her chin up to his face. His face leaned closer until Kagome could feel his hot breath on her cheeks that were tinged in pink. Their lips were almost touching that if you look from far away it almost seem as if they're kissing. Note that the whole damn cafeteria has gone quiet. Until as certain raven hair girl who traveled to the past's conscience sprang in!!!  
  
*Woo! Is it getting hot in here or what?!  
  
Shit! Why did you come back!?!?  
  
To annoy the hell out of you!!! Isn't that kind of obvious?  
  
Feh! Whatevah.  
  
Hmm. It seems like a certain hanyou is rubbing off on you.  
  
Hah! I said feh before I even met Inuyasha!!  
  
Yeah. Riiiiiiight...  
  
Grrrr. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Kagome yelled accidentally saying it out loud. ^^;;;  
  
"Awww. Don't you want your first kiss from me?" Inuyasha said in a fake hurt voice.  
  
"HELL NO!!!" Kagome screamed. Poor Inu-chan's ears.  
  
"Fine. But I will get my revenge." As those words were said Inuyasha took out a can of diet coke from the land of pork-eating toothless monkeys and poured it slowly on her head.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY KAGOME!!!!!" Kouga scream as he came running towards them leaving a trail of miniature whirlwind behind. He pulled out a banana cream pie from the land of black and white cartoons and threw it at Inuyasha. He dodged it easily but sadly it hit.Sango. So she threw Miroku at Kouga who stepped out of the way. Instead Miroku hit a guy and knocked him out unconscious. Man, school is like war.  
  
"Oh no, Keiichi!" Belldandy, the guy's girlfriend, She ran up to him at was holding Keiichi's head on her lap. Yeah Belldandy's a nice girl and all but you don't wanna hurt her man. Embers blazed in her eyes as she glared at Sango.  
  
"How dare you hurt my Keiichi!!!!" With that she blasted a gust of wind at Sango. From what I've seen in my past that's actually normal.  
  
The draft hit Sango right in the stomach, which knocked over a kid who spilled mash potatoes on none other than.Kuno.  
  
"I Tatawaka Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furiken High, shall not stand for this!!!" He said as he sprang up doing a dorky pose. I'm in a school of idiots. This school isn't even Furiken High. Well as he said those words he threw a hamburger right into Inuyasha's mouth. Ewww. And Kuno bit it too.  
  
"GRRRRRRRR. DIE!!!" Inuyasha screamed his battle cry as he spit out the hamburger. He took my lunch and threw it right into Sanosuke's face. Wait.HE TOOK MY LUNCH!!!!!!  
  
"YOU JACKASS!!! YOU JUST THREW AWAY MY ODEN!!!" I yelled as I slapped the back of his head.  
  
"DIE!!" We both turn around to see a not so happy Sanosuke dripping with oden. Two words:  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Told you this school is like war. French fries and teriyaki chicken flew threw the cafeteria. Everything was like slow motion. *PLOP* A soda just landed on my already sticky hair.  
  
"ALL YOU DUMBASSES ARE GOING DOWN!! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY HAIR!!" My eyes turned blood thirsty red as eye took the closest edible object near me and threw it right into Miroku who was coming back from unconsciousness. Seems like I drew a honey smoke ham when Miroku met his friend Mr. Floor once again. Oh well.  
  
The cafeteria lady coward behind the counter as we took all the food.  
  
"General Sango! Get some jello!!" I yelled as I was taking shelter behind a table.  
  
"Yes Sergeant Kagome!" She saluted before she took the jello. Red, white, and blue jello flew as we fought for survival. We had finally form two teams: girls and the boys.once again.  
  
"Sergeant Kagome! The boys have gotten hold of the spaghetti! What should we do!?!?" Ayame, a girl who thinks Kouga is a jackass, screamed.  
  
"We have to use the secret weapon then. The cookies." Sango said in a dark voice.  
  
I gasped. "Not the cookies!"  
  
"it's our only hope."  
  
"Bring out the cookies!!!"  
  
Blood, or was that red jello, flew across the cafeteria. Screams were heard and many have fallen.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHH!!!" I heard Sango scream as I saw mixture of hamburgers and milkshake coming her way.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed as I pushed her out of the way. The disgusting concoction hit me instead.  
  
"KAGOME!!! NOOOO!!" Sango shrieked as she ran towards me.  
  
"Don't worry Sango. I'm alright." I said weakly.  
  
"I will avenge you!!!!" Sango growled. Fire burned in her eyes. She left into the battlefield once again. Aw shit. It's gonna take forever to get this stain out. I quickly got up and ran towards the food counter once again.  
  
"Give me all your wontons now!!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes! Just please don't hurt us!!" They quickly grabbed the huge 5-ton bucket of wontons and handed it over to me. How I was able to lift it? Who knows. Anywho, I went hunting for our favorite hanyou. Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! He's going down! No one takes my oden and gets away with it!!! There he was attacking with mushsrooms.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! INUYASHA YOUR GONNA PAY!!" I screamed as I ran like a hippo who got stepped on a cockatoo's beak. I jammed the entire bucket of wontons onto his head.  
  
"EAT WONTONS INU BOY!!!" hehehehhehe. The power of wontons.  
  
"You think you can win so easily huh?" Inuyasha muttered from under the bucket of wontons. As he said that he pulled on my feet making me land on my back. Oww.my lumbago.  
  
He quickly tossed the bucket off his head and was on top of me in a blink of an eye. He held me down with his hands on my shoulder. He smirked his trademark smirk. Gah. How I hate it.  
  
"Ready for your first kiss?" He said as leaned down and kissed..watermelon flavor jello. Hehehe. Good thing it was close to me.  
  
"Did you like that?" I smirked. Man, my conscience is right, he his rubbing off on me. Just when I was thinking that the principle came.  
  
Unknown to us a ring of students have formed around Inuyasha and I. So guess who the principle thought did this? And no it's not Yogi Bear.  
  
His face was turning from red to blue to purple. Like the colors of the rainbow!!! Well he pointed towards us and these words ringed in our ears:  
  
"DETENTION!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Told you life sucks. 


	7. Everyone has a stalker once in their lif...

A/n Yo!! GOMEN NE MINNA-SAN!!! Me very sorry I haven't updated for so long!! But my fucking computer got a fucking virus!!! Gah!! And I had a damn Chinese speech contest to get ready for!! And my mom is acting like a fucking bitch right now. She says all I do is give her worry and stress. If I don't update in more than a year then you'll know I'm dead. Plus my friend will probably tell you. Yeah my life's pretty much like a hellhole. T.T Anywho, on with da story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I you don't own him either!!!! Unless ur Rumiko Takahashi. And if you are her then gomen nazai if I insulted you Takahashi-sama!! (yes, she's a lord!!)  
  
Mistaken By Darkness Flames  
  
"Grrrr. Damn fuckin bitch. Making me get detention!" Inuyasha muttered as he trudged along the concreted streets towards his house/mansion.  
  
"Gah!! Damn fucking Sesshomaru not buying me a car!! Were fuckin rich for kami's sake!!" Inuyasha yelled towards the sky. By now people were staring at him as if he was eating dog shit right now.  
  
A woman pulled her son towards her and said, " Step away from the psychotic man honey."  
  
"Yes mommy!"  
  
Inuyasha just kept trudging along like as if he didn't acted like a maniac who broke out of a mad house. He decided to take a shortcut and went through an ally way with no one there except cats hunting for food and maybe even Buyo. Even Kouga would know that if you go into a dark ally you're going to get jumped. All of a sudden shadows popped on the walls as they closed in on poor little ol' Inu.  
  
"Fuckin bastards!! Get out of those pathetic hiding places and fight me like a man!" Inuyasha snarled. About a dozen figures stepped out wearing.high heels? And no they're not gay people!!! "Or you can fight like a woman." Inuyasha said in a confused tone.  
  
"Aww, Inu. You look so sexy when you're mad." Well he does but I don't like it coming from this fucking slut!!! A girl stepped out wearing a too short skirt, and a revealing halter-top that showed all her curves. On her face she wore dark blue eye shadow, way too much mascara, and enough lipstick for fifty elephants. She's either bimbo the clown or a SLUTTY WHORE!! Pick whatever floats your boat.  
  
"Damn! It's you!!" Inuyasha squawked. Oh me gosh!! He squawked!!  
  
"Don't act like you don't miss me honey." Slutty Bitch said. Yes, that's her real name!! She stepped closer towards him but Inuyasha jumped backwards. His arms were still in a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't be scared Inu-chan. Were just gonna kidnap you and put you in a dark closet!" another girl named Fat Bimbo came out. She dressed pretty much the same as Slutty Bitch.  
  
"Don't go telling him our plan you idiot!!" Another girl stepped out. By the way clasped her mouth so quickly she must be the ringleader. Yep, she's the psycho of all psychos! She was wearing laced up high heels, a short leather skirt, and a bikini top. O.o  
  
When Mizuho, whoa normal name for once, looked back to where Inuyasha was standing after she finished yelling at Fat Bimbo, little ol' Inu was already half way down the ally.  
  
"Grrr. GET HIM!!" She shrieked. The whores ran after him but couldn't run that fast considering their wearing mini skirts and high heels. Inuyasha turned left and jumped over the fence.  
  
"SEE YA LATER SLUTTY BITCHES!!!" Inuyasha yelled back as he ran towards his house.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He said goodbye to me!" Slutty Bitch blushed as her hands were on the side of her face. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Uhh.I think he meant that as an insult." Fat Bimbo pointed out.  
  
"Then that would mean my names is an insult! Which it definitely isn't!" Slutty Bitch glared.  
  
Inuyasha gave out a sigh as he opened the door to his house/mansion. He went into the kitchen to make ramen and get a soda. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading a book while Rin was do some embroidery.  
  
"Why are you late Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said his eyes never leaving the book.  
  
"Got attacked by psycho fan girls." Inuyasha said as if it happens everyday. Which it does. ;;;  
  
"Was it the girls basket ball team, soccer team, gay guys, hair lovers, pencil sharpener people, milk and cereal lovers, doll lovers, or the sluts?" Rin asked sweetly. Inuyasha attracts all kind of people.  
  
"The -slurp- sluts." Inuyasha said between slurps of ramen.  
  
"Have more manners near your sister-in-law Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with a hidden threat that says if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass out of here and you can be eating from the trashcan like a real dog!  
  
"Feh!" Was our Inuyasha oh so intelligent answer. As he walked towards the stairs towards his room he hollered back saying, " Oh yeah I got detention."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Sesshomaru yelled so loud it looked like the house was break dancing. Sesshomaru might now care about Inuyasha's life but he does care about his education. He is not only known as one of the richest man in Japan ( Ooh.it rhymed. Gah! Stupid rhyming turkeys!) but also an expert in Japan's history. Maybe it's because he lived it. Who knows.  
  
-`-`-`-``-``-`  
  
I walked down the streets muttering something about stupid hanyous while glaring at the concrete street (die rhyming turkeys!!) as if it is all its fault.  
  
"Kagome!!" I heard a familiar voice call out. Aww.shit. It can't be him!! I felt a strong hand grab my own and turn me over to face the ugliest face in the world!!! Other wise known as Kouga. (no offense minna-san. I don't hate him or anything.)  
  
"what are you doing here Kouga?" I asked. Damn!! Is he stalking me or something!?!?  
  
"Nothing can keep me and my woman apart! Not even if I live in the opposite direction!" Yep, he's stalking me.  
  
*Man, either he likes you or he just wants to screw you.  
  
What the hell are you doing here!?!  
  
I'm your conscious! I'm from inside of you dumbass!  
  
Fuck off!  
  
Yah no, it's not very nice to think of ways to torture Kouga.  
  
What!?! When could you read my thoughts!?!  
  
Since forever.  
  
Shit.  
  
Hmmm.ur ideas are pretty good though. Kicking your shoe so high up his ass he'll be burping shoelace. Giving him a hemorrhoid inducing wedgy. And then strangle what's left of the life that's still in him. (I know it's from King of Hell! But that part is so funny!)  
  
Hehehe.of course I'm good at torturing.  
  
I accidentally smiled in front of Kouga who thought I was smiling because of him. What a jackass.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up on Saturday at six o' clock!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Uhh.for what?" What the hell is he talking about!?!  
  
"To go to the movies silly!" What!?! When did I agree to that!?! Maybe he thought when I smiled I was agreeing to him!! Noooooooo!!!! Mental note: never smile AGAIN!!!  
  
When I turn around to explain to him, he was already down the block.  
  
Awww, shit.  
  
*Don't hate! Appreciate!!  
  
Appreciate what?  
  
Me!!!!!!!  
  
.....Life sucks. 


	8. Drama in Detention

A/N hey!! I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! I would've update sooner but my crappy FREE Internet wouldn't let me get on cus I used too many hours. So I had to wait until next month!!! Gomen ne minna-san!! I've also been really busy with 4 projects due and helping a new student from another country that doesn't speak English. And the teacher had to pick me out of all the people who can speak her language to help her. But she's pretty kewl.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Miroku's rap!!! Yeah, and that's about the only thing I own. T.T I don't even own my shoes!!  
  
Mistaken By Yukiko  
  
I walked towards the school grumbling about a rude awakening thanks to the oh-so-evil Souta. Damn that little shit of a brother!! Oh you're probably wondering why I'm walking when I have a car right? Well guess what? I don't. My mom took it back because I wasn't 'responsible' enough. What teenage girl is?!  
  
Anywho, cus today I had an hour more to change thanks to Souta I picked something a bit more imaginative than baggy pants and a t-shirt. Usually I wake up thirty minutes before school starts. Anywho, I wore a pair of baggy black capri pants with a belt I wear for decoration which had spikes on it. My tank top, which was trimmed with red on the edges, said 'WHY THE HELL R U LOOKING AT MY SHIRT U FUCKTARD!!' (My friend made up fucktard while we were dissing this guy at the mall. If it's not original well too bad.) I also wore gloves. One glove on my left hand went up to my wrist while the other went up to my elbow. (Pertyful. I want sumthing like that.)  
  
As I approached the living hell aka school I saw a huge crowd surrounding something. Because of all the noise and people I couldn't hear or see what's going on. So I pushed my way through.  
  
"Move it you jackass!!" I yelled as I rammed my way through the crowd. Dammit!! So many fuckin people!!! Wait, did someone just pinch my butt!?! And it was definitely not Miroku. Damn. I hate crowds.  
  
As I got closer I started to hear someone saying something. I finally pushed my way to the front to see...MIROKU'S RAPPING!?! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!  
  
I stared dumbstruck. Oh. My. Gosh. You know when people say curiosity killed the cat? Well right now I feel like a ran over, stabbed in the back, strangled to death, dead cat. This was one of the worst lyrics I ever heard.  
  
Don't be hata  
  
Cuz I'm a playa  
  
Just cus I touch bitches ass  
  
Don't mean I don't do it with class  
  
I like babes with skill  
  
Can beat the shit out of anyone  
  
And has a glare that can kill  
  
They're sexy  
  
They're foxy  
  
Sometimes they're a bit bossy  
  
I don't care if they slap me  
  
Cus it feels like a caress  
  
From the highness  
  
They can kick  
  
They can throw a brick  
  
But that's what I like in a chick  
  
Other than me  
  
And he went on and on and on. All of a sudden I heard a VOOSH and then WHAM. The next thing I know Miroku was molesting a wall. Who knew Miroku had a thing for wood?  
  
I looked around to fine the thrower who threw the throwee and found the one and only...no it's not Barney...no it's not The Wiggles from Disney Channel...and believe it or not it's not Sango...it's Inuyasha!!!  
  
"Miroku!! STICK TO PLAYING THE GUITAR!!!" Inuyasha growled. The crowd dispersed as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Kagome!! Matte!!" I turned around to see Sango running towards me.  
  
"Hey Sango." I said as we walked together up the stairs to the school.  
  
"Does Miroku always rap in the beginning of school?" I asked  
  
"Gah! He's rapping again!!" Sango gave an exasperated sigh, "Ever since he started listening to American rappers he's been rapping. His favorite rapper is Nelly."  
  
"Let me guess why. The song 'It's getting hot in herre'?" I said flatly.  
  
"Bingo." Sango said as we entered our homeroom.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Beginning of 5th period-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inuyasha and I are sitting in an empty classroom for our detention. The surprising thing was that there's no teacher watching us.  
  
"So Kagome. Were here. In a classroom. All alone." Inuyasha said. I swear he's been taking lessons from Miroku.  
  
"Just shut it Inuyasha. I got hella lot of homework to do." I muttered as I started on my essay.  
  
"Hahahaha!! You haven't changed!! Even in Sengoku Jidai you worry like hell about homework." Inuyasha laughed. Grrrr. Can't I work on my essay in peace? Wait, what's my essay suppose to be about anyways? Uh...who cares.  
  
"Well you're the same too! You don't care shit about your grades!!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Oooh. Touchy, touchy." Inuyasha said as he smirked. How I want to rip that smirk off his face.  
  
"I swear you're trying to make my life a living hell!!" I glared at him. If glares could kill, he'd me six feet under.  
  
"How so?" He said innocently. Either he acting or he that stupid and really doesn't know. My bet is that he's that stupid and really doesn't know.  
  
"Let me make a list for you. You made me think you cared about me, then you threw my heart into a trashcan like it was nothing, then you come back two years later and haunt me again, and your in all my classes, AND YOU EXPECT TO COME RUNNING BACK INTO YOUR ARMS!!!" I screamed so loud that it practically blew his head off. I wish it did.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at me dumbfounded. I stood there standing up, my breath came if quick pants as I glared at him. He finally spoke.  
  
"Kagome, I made you think that I cared for you because I did and still do." He stared at me concerned. I looked at him and suddenly smirked. I closed my eyes and threw my head back and started laughing. My whole body shook with laughter  
  
"Inuyasha stop bull shiting. You can't really expect me to believe that," If I looked in a mirror I would've of screamed at what I saw. My face was made of stone. My eyes seemed to be forged from ice, "Sorry. It's just that I gave up on falling in love a long time ago." I said quietly. I sat back down and started writing again.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at me amazed. He soon changed to pity. Wasn't he the one who said he hated other's pity? Yet, he staring at me right now, his eyes filled with disappointment, shame, and compassion. I fidgeted under his gaze. I had it! I put my pencil down and glared at him.  
  
"Will you stop looking at me with those eyes!?!?" I yelled. Everything seemed to gone quiet. His lips finally moved. The words they formed left me paralyzed.  
  
"It's okay to cry. It's okay to let it all out. It took me about 500 years to learn that." Inuyasha said. His eyes were calm as he gave me a small smile. At that point everything stopped moving, stopped breathing. All I could do was stare at him. I finally shook out of this trance and said quietly.  
  
"You don't get it do you? I tried. I tried to cry but I can't. You don't know how much I want to let it all out and let the tears flow but I can't. Sometimes that worse pain is when no tears are shed." I stared with him with eyes painted with sadness. A deep, strained silence came over us.  
  
*RING*  
  
Thank kami-sama! I quickly left the room, while Inuyasha still sat there. His eyes still opened wide.  
  
A/N Did you know that I ended 4,6,and 7 with the words 'life sucks'? Hmm...strange yet true. Life does suck. 


	9. wolves, dogs and THE EVIL BUNNIES oh my!

A/N Hey!! I'm writing again!!! Yeah!! Last chappie was a bit too dramatic in da end. So this chapter will be filled with non-dramaticness!!! And maybe some fluff. I promise you there will be fluff in later chapters!! Grrr...I'm so pissed off at my friend. She GAVE me this poster. And a year later I sold it to another friend. Then she got all mad at me and said that she only LENDED me the poster. Yeah she lended me the poster...FOR A FRIGGEN YEAR!! Come on! Like I'm supposed to believe that. She is really snobby sometimes. Like last time she got mad at me because she didn't get to see the Inuyasha movie before me. It's not my fault that she had to wait!! The owner said I could see it before her! Alright, I'm finished with my ramblings.;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own- ah forget it. Said fifty thousand times. Don't feel like saying it again. If you really want to hear it go back to next chapter.  
  
Mistaken By Yukiko  
  
It's Saturday and everyone except me has left to see my Aunt Aiko in Okinawa so I was left home playing Go on the computer when I heard the phone ring. Oh great, and I was about to win too. Stupid phone. I picked up the phone just when it was about to ring again.  
  
"Mochi mochi?" I said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey baby! Can't wait to pick you up later!" The voice said excitedly. What the hell?! Is someone like watching me and is about to rape me or something!?!  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Come one baby. Don't tell me you forgot!"  
  
"Grrr...if you don't tell my who you are now I'm calling the cops!!" I hissed, "And don't call me baby!"  
  
"It's me Kouga! I can't believe my woman forgot about our date!" What the hell's Kouga talking about!?! What date?! And when did he start calling me baby?!  
  
*Man, your memory's worse than Dory from Nemo!!(hehehe...I watched that on the bus on a field trip a few days ago)  
  
No it isn't!!  
  
Yeah...right...  
  
Feh!  
  
Nice comeback...NOT!! –cackles-  
  
Grrr...fuck off.  
  
I can see your mentally flicking me off.  
  
........no comment  
  
"Kag? Kagome?!! Hello?!" Kouga kept yelling into the phone. Damn, I'm gonna be deaf for at least a month!  
  
"Yeah, I remember. What time are you picking me up?" I said half-heartedly.  
  
"Six o' clock! Can't wait to see ya! Ja ne!" I gave a sigh of relief when he hanged up. Great. I got a date with a jackass. (no offense Kouga lovers! I don't think Kouga's a donkey!)  
  
I looked at the clock to see that it was five o' clock. FIVE O' CLOCK!?! Damn! Damn, damn, damn! I still have to shower, choose what to wear, and think of ways to make Kouga's life miserable!!! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO ALL OF THAT IF ONE HOUR!!!!!  
  
I rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I came out wearing a towel. (all you guy readers, STOP DROOLING!!) My hair was wrapped in a towel as well. I quickly picked out a Independent t-shirt and baggy green capris. I put them on and brushed my hair and put on a cuff with silver circular studs on the edges with metallic blue studs in the middle on my right hand. (hehehe...still got to give that back to Freak4LinkinPark)  
  
I look towards the clock to see that if was ten minutes before six. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Hmm...I wonder where he's gonna take me? Maybe a restaurant...nah, too fancy for him. I wonder if Inuyasha will get jealous. Wait!! Why the hell would I care if he's jealous!?! He's just a...a...A BIG MEANIE!!! Yeah that's it!! Aww man, that was sad. What have I become!?! I can't even make a good comeback!! TO MYSELF!!!  
  
-DING DONG-  
  
Oh great he here. Can't you taste the sarcasm? Well if you can't...then...you're an idiot. Anywho, I opened the door to see Kouga clad in I Hate Inuyasha clothes including boxers. –shudders- Scary...  
  
"Hey! Man, you look sexy!" Kouga said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the car. Which if you're wondering his car's a purple volts wagon! ^^  
  
"Umm..Kouga? Where are we going?" I asked as I got into the car and put on the seatbelt. Safety first!  
  
"To the movies!" He said as he drove out of my driveway. And might I add WEARING NO SEATBELT!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
We walked towards Edwards Cinemas, which was packed with people. Yes, they have Edwards Cinemas in Kyoto.  
  
"So what movie are we watching?" I asked. Better not be Return of The Evil Bunny King with Mushroom Allies.  
  
"Were watching Return of The Evil Bunny King with Mushroom Allies!!" Kouga said while squealing like a little schoolgirl. Oh great...life just gets better and better...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku lined up to by tickets at the movies. And would you guess that it's the same movie theaters as Kagome and Kouga is going to!?! Anywho, the three of them are standing there trying to decide what movie to watch in a 'peaceful civilized argument'.  
  
"I WANT TO SEE Return of The Evil Bunny King with Mushroom Allies!!" Miroku whined.  
  
"NO! WE'RE SEEING TAIJYA WARRIOR 4!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"HELL NO!!! WE'RE GONNA SEE HIDDEN WOLF CROUCHING DOG!!!" Inuyasha retorted. (if you haven't noticed yet I made up all the movies. That means they belong to me!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!)  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!!" Miroku screamed. Inuyasha suddenly turn his head. He started to sniff out a scent.  
  
"You guys. Be quit." Inuyasha said softly. Sadly they didn't listen. They shall pay for that indeed.  
  
"WE'RE NOT GONNA WATCH A MOVIE WITH STUPID RABBITS!!!" Sango hissed.  
  
"Be quiet." Inuyasha said...once again.  
  
"THEY'RE NOT RABBITS!! THEY'RE BUNNIES!!!" Miroku snapped at her. Don't mess with him and his bunnies.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"WHO FRIGGIN CARES ABOUT STUPID BUNN-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Inuyasha growled a deafening growl. I told you they'll pay.  
  
"Yeesh. Don't have to yell." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"What is Inuyasha?" Sango said exasperatedly.  
  
"I think I smell Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air again.  
  
"Oh look! There she is! With-" but Miroku was cut off.  
  
"KOUGA!?!" Inuyasha snarled. You could see his anger rising as his fist clenched and unclenched, "What the hell is he doing here with Kagome?!"  
  
"It looks like they're on a date to me." Miroku said clueless to the waves of anger emitting from his fellow dog-eared friend.  
  
"Why would she ever want to go out with shit eating wimpy wolf." Inuyasha growled his eyes narrowed at them.  
  
"Maybe she actually likes him." Sango suggested absent-mindedly.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL CAN ANY WOMEN LIKE A FLEA-BITTEN WOLF LIKE HIM!!" Inuyasha voice roared across the movie theater...place...yeah. Well by now people are having second thoughts on going to the movies. Though Kagome and Kouga couldn't hear because Kouga's occupied by talking excessively to Kagome and Kagome has to listen to him.  
  
"Alright. Here's my plan." Inuyasha whispered to his Sango and Miroku, "We go to the same movie as they do and do whatever we can t ruin they're date!"  
  
"And the movie seems to be-" Sango squinted to see the tickets to what movie they just bought.  
  
"Return of The Evil Bunny King with Mushroom Allies!!" Miroku squealed.  
  
"Of all movies why does it have to be this one!!" Sango glowered.  
  
"Shut up! Miroku go by our tickets!" Inuyasha hissed as his eyes followed where Kagome and Kouga are going.  
  
"Why do I have to by the tickets!?!" Miroku complained.  
  
"Because you get to see the movie of your choice!!" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A/N Done with this chappie! Will Inuyasha succeed in demolishing (whoa! Big word) Kag and Kouga's date? Will Kag actually fall for Kouga!? And why the hell would anyone want to see Return of The Evil Bunny King with Mushroom Allies!?! Stay tune to find out!!! On the next of Dragon Ball Z!!! I mean MISTAKEN!!! 


	10. The Power of Candy Weapons!

ATTENTION: I AM LOOKING FOR OVER A HALF A YEAR NOW FOR AN AUTHOR NAME AME TENSHI(yes it sad I've been looking for a year) IF YOU KNOW THEIR FANFIC, NO MORE HOPE, OR IF YOU KNOW IF THEY CHANGED THEIR PEN NAME PLEASE TELL ME!!! I was thinking back to all the fanfics I've read and I remembered that one but I can't find it no more!!! I looked in search and the directory but still can't find it!!!  
  
Mistaken By Darkness Flames  
  
"I am in the goose nest. I repeat, I am in the goose nest." Miroku whispered into his walkie-talkie, "Over and out." He hid behind a fake palm tree. His face held no sign of humor within it. His eyes darted from side to side until he dashed behind the candy stand and right into...Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku you baka!!" Inuyasha growled as he smack the not so smart Miroku upside the head, "Why the hell are you using the damn walkie-talkie!?! I was only two feet away from you!! Why do you even have the damn walkie- talkie with you!?!" Miroku quickly backed away from the fuming inu hanyou and smiled sheepishly and said, "I always wanted to do that?"  
  
"Grrrr.." Inuyasha picked up a bag of Warheads and stuffed it down Miroku's poor suffering throat.  
  
"GGGGRRRRRGGGGGFFFFF!!!!" Miroku gagged as he ran around the lobby with his hands spinning everywhere, "RI WEED RWATER!!!! AAGGHH!!! TROO SOWUR!!! DAMNF YOU HINU WASHA!!!!! GGRRRAAAHGGGGG!!!!" (Translation: I NEED WATER!!! AAGGHH!!! TOO SOUR!!! DAMN YOU INU YASHA!!!"  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha turn around to see the cash register dude staring at him with his hand in front of Inuyasha's face, "That will cost you $2.25."  
  
"Hey! But it says it only cost one fuckin dollar!!!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"$1.25 more for disturbing the public with that gruesome screaming from the man over there." The cash register dude said as he pointed towards Miroku who just ran right into the wall. Inuyasha growled and reached into his wallet and pulled out a five-dollar bill. As Inuyasha was paying for the candy, Miroku was running around trying to find water.  
  
Miroku ran straight into the girls' bathroom. Two seconds later he came out with Sango trying to beat the shit out of him.  
  
"DAMN YOU MIROKU YOU HENTAI!!! TEME!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Sango screamed as she chased Miroku with a lounge chair. Poor lounge chair.  
  
"But Sango my love!!! It is not my fault!!! The evil Inuyasha has stuffed the malicious Warhead candy down my throat!!" Miroku whined.  
  
"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!?!?!??!" Sango hollered. She threw the lounge chair, which barely miss poor Miroku's rear and splintered into thousands of pieces on the lobby floor. In the door way of the theater you could see a movie critic crying, "Nooo!!! Did have to sacrifice the poor innocent lounge chair for that man's evil deeds!?! It had done nothing wrong!!!"  
  
"The lounge chair will cost you $162.00 sir." The cash register dude said as Inuyasha once again pulled out his wallet grumbling about how he say the same lounge chair for thirty bucks at Jeromes. (I do not own Jeromes)  
  
"MIROKU, SANGO!!! Get your lazy ass over here!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Nothing happened. Still waiting...and waiting...isn't Inuyasha so patient? "GRRRR...." Inuyasha stomped towards his fellow companion, grabbed them by their collar and dragged them into the movie watching place...yeah...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I grumbled as Kouga dragged me into the movie. Who would ever in their sad pathetic lives want to watch Return of The Evil Bunny King with Mushroom Allies?!?! And can you believe it's rated R!?!?! What has this sad pathetic world become!?!?  
  
"Come on! Lets sit over here!!!" Kouga said as pushed me into a seat. Grrrrr...stupid, idiot, shit eating, bossy jerk!!!! I sat there as I waited for the movie to start. I hate those damn commercial things before the movie!!! Gah!!! Die commercial things!!!  
  
I suddenly broke out of my musings when I felt a rough hand touch my own. I turned to face my "date" a could barely keep myself from beating him into a bloody pulp. Alright, I "agreed" to go on a date with him but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold hands with him!!! I know all you other girls out there don't really care but well you're not me and would you like to hold hands with a guy who you been trying to get the idea that you don't like them and probably never will in their head!? I DON'T THINK SO!!!  
  
I quickly jerked my hands away from his as I glared menacingly at him. "Don't touch me." I snarled.  
  
He ignored my threat, like he always does, and said, "To hold hands in a theater is a sign of love." How thick headed is he?!  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!  
  
Oh great the movie's starting.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
(I had decided to do a censored version for a part of the story. ^^ Some of my friends –Yami Kinoko- hate when my cuss and make me use alternatives, which I usually don't. My punishment is getting my head slammed onto the table!!  
  
Here are the alternatives: Damn: damp Fuck: fudge Bitch: Basket of cookies Bastard: Custard Shit: Shirt Jackass: Jacket Hell: Helmet  
  
Those are the profanity that is more frequently used. These alternatives are thanks to I am Momo the cheese. Damp her/him.)  
  
Inuyasha and Sango sat seven rows behind the "happy couple" not wanting to be seen. They each don a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Grrrr. Damp that custard Kouga!" Inuyasha seethed. His eyes burned in fury, "How dare that jacket make a move on my Kagome!!"  
  
"Your Kagome?" Sango stared at him wearily, "When has she become "your Kagome"?"  
  
"Since forever!" Inuyasha said confidently, "She just doesn't know it yet!" Sango sweat dropped thinking of how big men's ego' s can become.  
  
"I'm back with the weapons!!" Miroku yelled as he ran into the movie theaters.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!" everyone stared at him in anger as Miroku awkwardly walked back to his seat.  
  
"Good. So what you got?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku put down all the supposedly weapons on the empty seat next to him.  
  
"I have Gum Drops bombs, Hershey chocolate guns, Nerds Rope whips, exploding Warheads," Miroku shuddered thinking of past experiences with the lethal weapon, "Reese's boomerang, Snickers bazooka, Pocky grenades, Baby Bottle Pops daggers, Airheads rifles, and the one and only Popcorn." (I don't own any of these candies)  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the load of candy. "Hehehe. This is perfect."  
  
"Shut the helmet up!! I'm trying to watch the damp movie!!!" Sango said. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the Evil Bunny King's zombie minions kidnap Princess Artichoke of Cheese Fondue Kingdom as Sir Beneath of Farts-a-lot town tries in vain to save her as the bunny zombies followed the Yellow Snail Road.  
  
"What the fudge Sango!?!" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief, "How can you watch that piece of shirt?"  
  
"Shut up you basket of cookies!! I'm trying to listen!!" Miroku yelled. Another wave of SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH came when Miroku spoke. Inuyasha was in the background snarling at Miroku for calling him a basket of cookies.  
  
"Why does that always happen when I speak!?!"  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Damp."  
  
"Stop watching the fudging movie and start watching Kagome and the damp wolf!!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sango and Miroku said half-heartedly. The three of them quickly picked up their binoculars and stared down at the unsuspecting couple. Well to be more precise, Inuyasha was staring intently at the couple, Sango was actually watching the movie through her binoculars, and Miroku was staring at a woman sitting three rows below him who had a big bust and wearing skimpy clothes. In other words they were The Snoop, the I- Don't-Give-A-Damp, and The One And Only Pervert.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
(the censored mode is over.)  
  
I was practically half asleep watching the damn movie. My eyes started drooping when I felt Kouga did a really fake yawn and stretching his arms and putting it over my shoulder. That's like the stupid thing ever done! They use to that back in Sengoku Jidai! Seriously, I saw Miroku do that to Sango.  
  
All of sudden a tirade of Warheads flew and hit Kouga and me in the head; but more important, IT HIT ME IN THE HEAD!!!! Kouga quickly withdrew his arm from my shoulder as the rain of Warheads stopped. Gah! Now my hairs filled with Warheads.  
  
"Hey Look! Now we don't have to by candy from the candy stand!" Kouga exclaimed happily as he picked one off the floor. Augh. That's just nasty.  
  
"Here you want one?" He asked as he picked another Warhead off a chair.  
  
"Uhh... no thanks." I said as I scooted away from him.  
  
The movie went on until it reached the supposedly "sad" part of the movie. How can Sir Beneath drowning in a volcano of fruit punch flavored Jell-O while Princess Artichoke cries on her bed of jelly filled donut be sad!?! I suddenly felt Kouga hug me while streams of liquid tears flowed down his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Kagome! Don't cry!" He said through sniffles. I looked at him in disgust as I tried to wrench myself out of his air-tight grip.  
  
A barrage of Gumdrops suddenly showered down on us. What the hell!?! Does someone hate me up there? The rain of gumdrops slowly stopped. Thank Kami- sama! Until chocolate Hershey bars fell from the sky.  
  
Then Nerds Rope...  
  
And Reese's...  
  
Also Snickers...  
  
Next came Pocky...  
  
Followed by Baby bottle Pops...  
  
Plus Airheads...  
  
And last but not least, Popcorn.  
  
Kouga had quickly uncoiled his arms around me but I was still to shock to breath. I was cover to the neck with candy, literally. It might be a paradise for little seven year olds but at this time it's a living hell. My eyes suddenly zeroed in at a half eaten Hershey bar with...silver hair on it!?! There was only two people I know with silver hair and I know for a fact that it's definitely not Sesshou-maru.  
  
I stood up from the pile of candy and screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! KET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!" My anger were waves that emitted from my body that was shaking with fury and rage. My eyes whipped up to where I saw the tons of candy falling from and found the damn hanyou hiding behind a former taijya and a hentai houshi.  
  
By now people were no longer watching the piece of shit that they actually called a movie and looking at where the real action was coming from. When did my life become a living soap opera? I sent glares of daggers at his direction and bellowed one again, "GET DOWN HERE NOT INUYASHA!!! IF YOU EVER WANT ME TO EVEN LOOK AT YOUR DISGUSTING FACE EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
Slowly I saw Inuyasha come out of his hiding place to confront me. I only glared at him in hatred. His legs seemed to move mechanically as he walked down the stairs toward my row. He's obviously frightened. Good. Let him suffer.  
  
"Yes?" he said meekly as he finally reached me.  
  
"What the hell were you doing throwing all that garbage at me!?!" I screamed. I could see is ears were drooped and trying to block out the screaming underneath is black hat.  
  
"I would...um...like to tell you...but...um somewhere else..." Inuyasha stuttered as he stared at all the people around him. I finally was aware that they were still here and growled in distaste. I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT KAGOME!!! WAIT ABOUT OUR DATE!?!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"KOUGA,IT'S OVER!!!! I'M NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!!" I screamed as I stomped out of the theater.  
  
"Seems someone's having their time of the month."  
  
A/N I'll try to fit some fluffiness into the next chappie. And if you know if the author Ame Tenshi changed her penname of something please tell me!! 


	11. Welcome to the Real Me

A/N: GOMEN NASAI MINNAS-SAN!!!! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!!!! My stupid computer got a virus and had to be taken apart. That's why I couldn't update. I had to write the whole chappie on PAPER!!! I suck writing on paper!! Anywho, on with the story. Oh yeah, one more thing...I HIT 100!!!! –does happy dance- YEAH!!! And my lucky 100 winner is –drum roll- ETERNALHAPPINESS!! Though they probably don't know they're the 100th reviewer.... Anywho, YOUR PRIZE IS....DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! You get my greatest possession, actual size Inuyasha...CHEESE SCULPTURE!!!! And an Inuyasha clone! Actually everyone who reviewed me gets an Inuyasha clone!!! I have tons of them! Arigatou minna-san!!!  
  
WARNING: This chapter will contain fluffy (not sesshy) scenes. And it shall also contain sad tissue blowing scenes. Inuyasha and Kagome might be OOC but I had some problems writing this chapter. So gomen.  
  
Mistaken By Darkness Flames  
  
A draft of wind surrounded the two story house (remember they moved to Kyoto) causing the curtains to billow out. No light shone in my quarters making it look like everything was cast into shadows. A sigh escaped me as I lay on my bed. 'Stupid Inuyasha' those words rang through my mind like a never-ending mantra. 'Why did he had to say those stupid things!?' My face twisted into a snarl as I glared down at the sakura pink puffified pillow. Why the hell was it pink anyways!?! The same thoughts I had, the same noise I heard, the same people I saw, they all kept playing thought my sad little mind.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A deep growl emitted from my throat as I dragged the damned hanyou outside the theater. People around us suddenly stopped, staring at the odd scene. But who cares about them? At this moment my mine was set on torturing Inuyasha!! How dare he spy on me, that bastard!!! So what if my date was a total slob and watches the crappiest movies ever!?! HE HAD NO RIGHT!!!  
  
"Kagome..." NO RIGHT WATSOEVER!!!  
  
"Kagome?" NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT!!!!!  
  
"YO KAGOME!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" How dare he interrupt me when I'm on a rant!!  
  
"Can you let go of my ear?" Oh yeah, I was dragging him by the ear.  
  
"NO!!!" I shall make him suffer!!! I heard cuss words flowing from his mouth as I dragged him through the crowded street. I finally stopped in a desolated park. There was a fountain in the middle of the park with layers of water flowing down from it. Trees that surrounded the park grew to the height of the moon. A trail ran through the lush green grass in a wide circle. I threw the hanyou on the brick path. I loomed over him, staring at him with eyes of cold glass.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna explain or what?!"  
  
"Well...I...um...you see..." Inuyasha stuttered under the icy gaze.  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
"I can explain...I...uhhh...well..." twitch twitch twitch, "It's like this...I...well...ummm..."  
  
"HURRY UP!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's body cringed as he stared at me with those puppy dog eyes. GAH!!! No! Not the puppy dog eyes! I must keep a cool composure. Must keep cool composure...must keep cool composure.... "THOSE PATHETIC EYES HAVE NO AFFECT ON MEEE!!!!"  
  
"Fine!" It seems like he's not that scared any more by the way had that irritated look and how he glared at me. Hehe...it seems like I must instill fear within him once again. I'll do that after he explains which he is starting to now, "It all started like this. Once upon a time in a land far far away, there was a movie theater."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"TELL THE STORY LIKE IT IS!!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright!! Yeesh. Miroku, Sango, and I were going to the movies while we were there we say you and that shit-eating, fuck ass, son-of-a- bitch, fuckin ass kissing, jackass, bast-"  
  
"Inuyasha I get it!!" As much as I agree with him, he doesn't have to take so long to describe the ookami!!(A/N: me no hate Kouga!! Me only like to make fun and laugh at him!) Wait, does osuwari still work on him? Hmmm...better late than never.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!"  
  
-BAM-  
  
"SHIT!!!"  
  
Hehe...still works. After another string of curse words exploded from the hanyou mouth he finally explained.  
  
"Anyways we spotted you two and...IT WAS MIROKU'S IDEA TO FOLLOW YOU!!!!" One my eyebrows raised as I stared at him with a dead pan expression.  
  
"Are you serious. Do you truly expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Damn! I thought that would work!!" He muttered. And the scary thing was that he was serious. Inuyasha started again, "But Miroku was the one who threw the candy not me! I swear!"  
  
I gave out a sigh and said, "That I can believe but did you have to throw so much candy at me!?!"  
  
"He was hitting on you!!!! Do you expect me to stand by while he all over you!?!" A sudden wave of rage crashed through his body.  
  
"First of all he wasn't all over me!!! And second of all I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!" I screamed.  
  
"I sounds like you actually like him!!!" He snarled back. It seems like his fear for me has evaporated once again. The stubborn hanyou you know and love is back.  
  
"Who I like depends on me!!! You can't tell me what to do!!!" I yelled.  
  
"I don't want you to fall for that damned wolf!!!" Inuyasha growled, "He's someone who would hurt you and you wouldn't even give a damn!?!?!"  
  
"Like you aren't!" I muttered. How dare he tell me what to do!!!  
  
"What that suppose to mean!?!"  
  
"Your saying Kouga's going to hurt me just like you did!!!"  
  
"I wasn't the one who left!!! You were the one who went back and sealed the fuckin well!!" Inuyasha growled. We were only half a foot away from each other. Our hands were clenched into fists. Our eyes glared directly at one another.  
  
"Do you know why I left?! Your heart left me for her! You gave everything to her! I was nothing to you! Although I would gladly give my life to you!" I gave a bitter smile, "But how can I compete with her? She's dead. She gave the ultimate sacrifice. And that's how that bitch claimed your heart." Inuyasha took a step backwards. His eyes were wide.  
  
The quilt of silence fell upon us as we stood there in the middle of the park. Neither one of us could look the other in the eye. My eyes seemed to be glued to the aged brick path. My head weighed a thousand pounds for I could not life it.  
  
"Kagome, have I hurt you that much that even now you still can't forgive me?" Inuyasha said quietly. My eyes widened in shock. I could have sworn there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. I lifted my head only to see his eyes of molten amber staring directly at mine. My body numbed under the strength of his gaze. He took one step towards me and that seemed to break the curse cast upon me.  
  
"How can you expect me to forgive you, Inuyasha?" I turned my head away from him in disgust, "After all you have done to me? How can you ask such and idiotic question!?" My face turned into a grimace as I glared at him from the corner of my eye.  
  
I saw Inuyasha face cringed in shame. His head lowered and he wore a mask of depression, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I really am. Please give me another chance!"  
  
"Well sorry ain't gonna heal the pain I felt now is it?" I spat at him.  
  
I felt sudden warmth clinging to my wrist as Inuyasha grasped it. Before I was able to wrench my hand away, he pulled me into an embrace. There we stood, his arms wrapped tightly around me as if he loosened his it just a bit, I'd fade away before his eyes. My body was once again under his spell for I couldn't move. Even if I could, I doubt I could break through his hanyou strength. His head suddenly rested on the crook of my neck as he whispered in my ear.  
  
"You're not alone. You weren't the only one who felt pain. When you left I...I didn't know what to do...and for the second time...I felt alone..."  
  
-Flashback- (yesh. It's a flashback in a flashback ;;;)  
  
The sun sprayed its rays of light onto the soil earth of Sengoku Jidai. But the weather betrayed the emotions that vibrated from a certain hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get down here already! You cannot mope up there all day!" Miroku called from below a tree covered with dark, rough bark where the hanyou sat. No words spilled from his mouth as he blankly stared at the scenery in front of him. Miroku let out a sigh and tried once again, "Inuyasha! Come down! Do you actually believe Kagome wants you to be like this?!"  
  
"I drove her away." Miroku stared up at him astonished. This was the first time Inuyasha has spoken after that. Everyone all refers to the time when Kagome left, that. The reason why was unknown. People just don't mention it anymore, and if they do the call it that. Maybe it brought them pain; maybe it brought back too many unforgettable memories. Or maybe they just don't want to admit she's really gone.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly turned his head to stare straight at him. His eyes showed no emotion, as if he wasn't staring at anything at all. But what surprised Miroku the most was the way his eyes glistened as the sunlight shone on them, as if tears were about to flow. Realizing this, Inuyasha quickly turned away, and spoke. "I hope she's able to forget...to forget the pain I caused her. I never meant to hurt her. But she knew. She knew we weren't able to be together. She knew that fate has denied our feelings, I could see it in her eyes. Even though she knew, the pain was still just to much." Inuyasha gave out exhausted sigh and all his fatigue suddenly showed. There were dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders and ears drooped. "But I just can't stop thinking about her."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"I finally realized that too late."  
  
Alright, so why did had to tell me that!? Lets just say I feel a little more that a bit guilty. It was hard to explain how I felt. I wad engrossed in so many emotions like shock, and ache in my heart, guilt, and surprisingly, I felt hope. Maybe I should forget about what happened in Sengoku Jidai so long ago. Besides, for Inuyasha it has probably been over 500 years. He must have changed a little bit. Then another thought was thrown into my head and all the happiness was drained from my heart. I plastered a bitter smile on my face and stared straight into the eyes of the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you care about me or do you only care for the memory of who I was?" Inuyasha stared at me astonished.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean? Of course I care about you!!" Inuyasha exclaimed to me, distressed. I pushed away from his tight grasp and stumbled back a few steps. My bangs covered my eyes and I was highly grateful for that because I felt salty tears prick at the edge of my eyes. It probably didn't matter if they were hidden; his nose probably smelted the salt water anyway, but didn't care.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not the same girl you knew back in Sengoku Jidai. You can't read my emotions like a book anymore. I don't wear that stupid schoolgirl outfit. I don't worry about idiotic things like tests and homework. I'm no longer all perky and always caring about everyone else's damn emotions." The tears evaporated from my eyes and I wore once again a mask that included a smirk, "So you think you still love me now?" And with that I walked towards the exit where street lamps lined up towards the old rusted gates.  
  
A/N: It's the end of this chappie!! Please don't hurt me cus it's a cliffie! –hides- Well I hope you like it! And once again I'm very sorry for not updating so long!  
  
ATTENTION: I NEED A NAME FOR INU'S BAND! SEND ME ANY SUGGESTIONS!!! Arigatou!! - 


	12. SING UR HEART OUT!

A/N: I'm back with a new chappie!! And since there was so much drama in last episode I had to add some humor here! Muwahahahahahhahaha!!!! I just love torturing the cast!! And I have finally picked a name for the band!! Sorry but I didn't use any of your suggestions but they were really good and they helped make up another name. So thank youz everyones who gave me suggestions!!! –gives them all pineapples- Oh yeah, Jakotsu will be appearing in this chapter!!! Muwahahahahaha!! The insanity!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfics!!! Noo!!! Why me!!!!

Mistaken

By Darkness Flames

Ah, sleep. Sweet, blissful sleep. That was exactly what I was doing when a certain taijya friend of mine bombarded into my room and suddenly became my own personal alarm clock. Oh yay....how lucky it is to be me.

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!!!!" She squealed into my innocent ears. I slowly got out of my bed still clad in my pajamas which consist of a XXXXXXXL t-shirt and p-jay pants. "GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHA-"

Sango suddenly stopped when a huge pink puffified (hehe...puffified...my word) pillow was jammed down her throat. Hmm...I wonder how that gotten there? I made my way towards the bathroom with my clothes for the day as I heard coughing and spitting of feathers behind me, sweet music to my ears.

I came out of the bathroom after about fifteen minutes to find Sango sitting on my bed death glaring at me. I eyes slowly went to the trash to find a ripped up pieces of cloth and some cotton overflowing from it. Guess I need a new pillow!!! Let's hope it's not pink....

"So what did you want to tell me?" And do you know what the answer to that question was? EVIL DEATH GLARE!!!

"I don't think I want to tell you anymore!" She said as she crossed her arms. And oh yeah, still death glaring me.

"Aww! Come on Sango! Are you still mad at me!! You know I'm not a early person!!" She looked at me from the corner of her eye in a very suspicious way. At this moment I feel so unloved! My made a whimpering sound and did my best puppy face. Hehe...I did learn some good things from Inu...hehehe...

"NOOO!!! NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN THAT AGAINST ME!!! YOU ARE PURE EVIL!!!" Sango screeched as she twitched in a corner of my room. Who knew that it could be so powerful? Hmmm....

"So tell me tell me!!!" I said.

"Fine," Sango gave a pretend annoyed glare at me, "Alright, there's a band that's holding a contest to find the best singer in Kyoto!!!"

"So....?" Is this what she came to tell me? I shouldn't have wasted my time. Must make way...back...to bed...

"You should enter!!!"

"NEVER!!!"

"Come on!!! You have a great voice!"

"So what happens if I win? Are they gonna put me in their band or something!!! I have no time to play in some stupid band!!!"

"NO their not gonna put you in the band! But it's a possibility..."

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"NO!!!"

"IF YOU DON'T I'M GONNA SET BUYO'S TAIL ON FIRE AND MAKE MIROKU CHASE HIM AROUND THE HOUSE SO YOUR HOUSE WILL BURN!!!"

"Fine!!! I'll enter." That evil little...she threatens her own friend!!! AND HER CAT!!! Buyo is getting too old to go through such torture!

"Yeah!!!" Sango squealed in delight! She ran over and gave me a lung-crushing hug. One word: OWWWWW!!!!!!

"You better pick which songs you're going to sing soon! It's next week! And pick three songs!!!" She said, as she was about to run out the door.

"Wait!! Don't I have to sign up!?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry!! I already signed up for you!!" She said with a big smile and happily skipped out of my room. I should've known. Gah...might as well go find a stupid song to sing.

-After a half an hour looking for songs and finding the lyrics...-

FINALLY!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!! THE PERFECTS SONGS TO SIIIIIING!!!! Not like I really matters....but....MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!! I stared down at my most awesome list of songs and squealed with glee. The list:

**THE MOST AWESOME LIST OF SONGS!!!! **V-.-V

-Hiru no Tsuki

(Outlaw star ending theme song)

-Lu:na

(I know a guy sings this but the song is awesome! AISHITERU GACKT!!!!)

-Ai no Uta

(it's one of my favorite Inuyasha songs!!)

Now I'm gonna kick everyone's butt at that stupid competition!!!! Not like I really care....

"KAGOME!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!! DINNER'S READY!!!" Souta voice carried into my room like a shrieking baby.

"YOU CUSS AGAIN AND I'M GONNA BE STUFFING SOAP DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR SAD PATHETIC LIFE!!!" I screamed as I trudged down the stairs. Wait...I smell....ODEN!!!!! ODEN ODEN ODEN!!!! A cyclone of dust soon occupied the spot that I was as I rushed down to where the heavenly dish was.

-Inuyasha's basement-

"So Sango, is phase one of Operation Cheese Monkey complete?"

"Miroku...WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO NAME THE DAMN "MISSION" CHEESE MONKEY!?!?!" Sango yelled an irritated look was smudged on her face. She was sitting down on her favorite beanbag, the one with kitties on it, while Miroku hogged the oh so puffified (hehe...my word) couch.

"So no one would know our true intentions!! Especially the evil monster, DR INU EARS!!!!" He yelled his fists we're balled up near his chest as he had a determined look on his face.

"Miroku, have you been reading to many action mangas?"

"....maybe...." Miroku said slyly. So slyly that it rivaled Cosmo's from the Fairly Odd parents. (I love that show! V-.-V) "Anywho, did you complete phase one yet!?"

"Yeah yeah." Sango said as she got a Pepsi from the mini fridge.

"Come on! Have more enthusiasm about it!" Miroku said in a oh-so-happy-a-little-bit-too-happy-your-starting-to-sound-queer voice.

"You wouldn't be so happy if you knew what one of the prizes were." Sango grumbled.

"Oh, but I am happy about one of the prizes. Very happy." He said suggestively as he started wiggling his eyebrows. Sango started to shiver in disgust and creepiness as she backed away.

"Hey! This Pepsi's warm!"

-DAY OF THE SINGING CONTEST THINGIE!!!!-

"Oh me gosh, oh me gosh, oh me gosh!" I panted as I feverishly walked around in circles.

"Come on Kagome! You shouldn't be nervous! I'm sure you have no problem winning!" Sango said as she patted Kagome on the head. It was obvious that she herself wasn't in the best of moods but I was too immersed in my mantra to care.

"I'm not worried about that!" I snapped. " I'm worried because I can see Inuyasha here! Gah! And what happened that last time we met it's going to be too awkward if we bump into each other!"

"What did happen last time? You never told me!" Sango said with huge angry eyes staring down at me. Don't you hate when tall people stare down at you?

"Umm...nothing...." I stammered as I looked left to right trying to find a way out.

"OH! LOOK! I have to sign in! Ha. Ha. Ha! Silly. Me!" I said mechanically as my legs started to move like robot towards the stand. Why stupid legs!?!

After signing in I started to walk towards the backstage where all the contestants were. As I was walking I let my sad little mind wander to think. Who was holding this stupid competition anyway? Why was Sango so eager for me to sign up? Why are there girls on one end and all the guy are all the way on the other end? Why are the girls dressing like sluts? Why are they all giggling like freaks? Why won' t anyone answer my questions? I suddenly stopped thinking, for once, as my head slammed into a body. I look up to see none other than...Jakotsu!?!!

"Watch it!! You almost messed up my manicure!" He screeched at me. He was about to walk away when he went to get another glimpse at me and stopped. "Hey, are you that fan club that was always hanging around that oh so sexy Inuyasha?"

"Ummm...yeah...WAIT!!!! I'M NOT IN HIS STUPID FAN CLUB!!! THAT JACKASS CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!" I yelled. My face turned a bright red and I swore steam was coming out my ears.

"Then honey, why are you in this competition?" Jakotsu raised his perfectly waxed eyebrow at me.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Whoever wins get to go out with the leader of the band, Inuyasha!" He practically was gushing as he said those words. His eyes became all starry and he seemed to be staring into space. He let out a small giggle before staring back at me.

My face must've turned an ashen gray. Jakotsu was waving a hand in front of my face and knocking on my head while screaming "Hello!?!" but I couldn't hear a thing. All I knew was Inuyasha...band...date...singing...competition...repeat...Inuyasha...band...date...singing...competition...repeat... I suddenly soaked in and the results weren't good.

"SANGO!!! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!!!!" I screamed my lungs practically popped in me. A huge vein was throbbing right now. If I had claws I would've ripped everything into little itsy bitsy tiny weensy pieces right now! But sadly I don't. I was snapped out of my musings once again by the one and only Jakotsu.

"You don't have to worry. It's not like you're going to win anyways." He said airily. "Because I'm the one who's going out on a date with him."

"Hey! I can win!" Come on, Kagome. Think of a good come back! "Hell, the judges probably tell you to get off the stage before you even sing! They're scared they might go deaf!" yeah! Go me go me...that was a good come back...right?

"Ha! With those clothes you can't even win a spelling bee!" I looked down to see I was wearing a red t-shirt that had the words "MilkCereal MilkCereal..." in the middle with a bowl a of well...cereal on the bottom. I was also wearing black baggy jeans with a lot of pockets. In other words I was wearing comfy clothes.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I DRESS!?! And I did win a Spelling Bee!" I glared.

"Compared to me, you look like you just came from a clearance sale!" He was wearing a really tight strapless PINK tube top, which had a bow in the front and one of those really frilly skirt thingies. (A/N: no offense but I despise skirts!) Thank kami-sama he shaves!!

"Soo...what if I had!!" Muawahahaha!!! I am the comeback queen!!! Gah. Face it. I suck! "What really matters is the way you sing not how you dress!" Oh my gosh!!! I'm saying morally stuff!!!

"yeah keep telling your self that, bitch." An unfamiliar voice floated towards us. I turned around to be face by a girl who scantily clad that seemed to have come straight out from Miroku's dreams. Yep, Mizuho is back.

"Umm...who are you?"

"Inuyasha's soon to be girlfriend!"

"Like hell you are! He's my man!" Jakotsu jumped in. Oh great.

"Bitch, get this in you head! He is NOT gay!"

"He'll be once he sees me again!"

I do not want to stick around to find out the out come of this idiotic fight! I have a headache and it seems that I have made two new rivals. All I have to say is...WHY ME!?!?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?!?!

Life sucks.

A/N: So how what do you think? I'm so sorry that I haven't written for such a long time but writer's block has been evil to me. Please forgive me!!! I'm sorry if this chapter is bad but I'm rusty.


	13. I don't even want the stupid prize

A/N: Hey!!! Did ya miss me? Probably not…Anywho, this is the continuation of THE BIG CONTEST SINGING THINGIE…yeah… I WANT GACKT'S SPIKEY BRACELET!!!!!!!! But its $40 and I have no job….okay that was kinda random…

I HAVE DIR EN GREY CD!!! –hugglez cd-

Disclaimer: whoa haven't written this for a while. If I owned Inuyasha then I probably have a job which if you read the A/N you would know that I don't….WHY ME!?!?

Mistaken

By Darkness Flames

I'm wandering around the backstage place when all of a sudden I see some guy with sunglasses as big as his face screaming in a microphone. "ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE LINE UP IN YOUR DIVISION!! THE GIRLS DIVISION PLEASE LINE UP ON THE LEFT SIDE WHILE THE BOYS DIVISION LINE UP ON THE RIGHT SIDE!!!" Wait….there's more than one division? All of a sudden I felt someone push me towards the left side.

"Watch it bitch!!" I screamed. Sadly I was ignored…it looks like I'm invisible now…woohoo….Well after I lined up I heard hoards of people with no life chanting out side.

"DEMON EYES DEMON EYES DEMON EYES DEMON EYES!!!" One word: WHAT THE HELL IS DEMON EYES?!?! Wait…that was more than one word wasn't it? My previous thoughts were suddenly abandoned when I heard a voice that I thought I might never here ever EVER again!!

-In front of the stage-

Sesshoumaru walked out in his sophisticated kind of way holding a microphone. He wore a light blue long sleeved button up shirt and black jeans. (A/N Whoa…he's actually dressed casual, scary thought.)

"Hello everyone. Welcome to When-a-date-with-the-lead-singer-of-Demon-Eyes Contest! Sponsored by me, Sesshoumaru." He still talked when the same mono tone voice. All of a sudden the hoard of vicious groupies started chanting…again…

"SING SESSHOUMARU SING!!"

"Well I couldn't" Sesshoumaru said modestly.

"SING OR WE SHALL BURN YOU BY THE STAKE!!!"

"I would like to sing a song for all of you!!" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and sang:

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy yeah." As he said those words he started unbuttoning his shirt. By now the fan girls are drowning in their own drool by the site of his sexy rock hard abs. He was just about to take off his shirt when….

"SESSHOUMARU!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" And stomping along the stage is Rin!! A fierce glare was engraved in her eyes and her hands were at her hips. I wonder if Rin has an alter ego or something…

"Umm…ah…Rin, honey!! How are you today?" Sesshoumaru said shakily while backing away and simultaneously buttoning up his shirt much to the fan girls disappointment.

"DON'T YOU "RIN HONEY" ME!!!" Rin screamed while stalking closer to him. Poor Sesshy. Can you believe 500 years ago Rin use to faithfully take orders from Sesshoumaru? Now Sesshy's a dog on a leash!! No pun intended.

"Now koi…calm down…hehehe…I can explain." Sesshoumaru's hands were held in front of him trying to calm Rin down…or protect him from Rin's attack… Rin suddenly stopped but her hands were still on her hips and she was still glaring down at Sesshoumaru and the crowd was eating popcorn while watching their daily soap opera. Everything abruptly became quiet, except for the munching of popcorn.

"Well, START EXPLAINING!!!"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and began, "……….." Rin raised an eyebrow when no words left his elegant lips. Sesshoumaru open his mouth and tried again, "……………….." Now lets go into the mind of the oh so beautiful and intelligent Sesshoumaru!

-In Sesshy's thoughts-

Come on Sesshoumaru!!! THINK!!! This Sesshoumaru must find his way out of this mess! Now what excuse can I make….?

Tsk tsk Lying to your wife! How shameful!

Who the hell are you!?!

Why your inner voice of course!!!

Well this Sesshoumaru does not need an inner voice so beat it!

Now, now this is not the elegant Sesshoumaru we all know.

Shut up you son of a bitch! How can I think of an excuse when you're annoying the hell out of this Sesshoumaru?!?!

Sesshoumaru!! Where are your morals?!? Cursing, how shameful!

I relentlessly kill youkai and humans DO YOU THINK I HAVE ANY MORALS?!?

…….

Sesshoumaru was suddenly dragged out of thoughts when he felt sharp manicured nails twist his pointy ear and drag him off the stage.

"Honey!! This Sesshoumaru would highly advise you to let go of my ear!!" And he added in a whisper, "This is truly humiliating!"

"OH you think this is humiliating!?! You should be glad I don't tell the whole world what you did with the tree the last time you got drunk!!" Rin screamed. Sesshy's face suddenly turned the color of fruit punch, yet he still looks dignified while do it. Truly amazing.

-Backstage-

Dang…I wonder what's happening outside…so loud…Something about Sesshoumaru and drunk. Gah oh well. Suddenly the stupid bitchy girls in the stupid line for the stupid contest started screaming!!!! AND IT HURT A STUPID LOT!!! Did that even make sense?

I looked around trying to find the person(s) that caused all the EVIL screaming. And there they were, one smiling like a jackass around the ladies and the other sleeping with his eyes opened. I should've known that Miroku and Kouga would be the cause of all my misery…

Miroku's head turn to see me, oh yay… He rushed over to me all the while screaming my name and flailing his arms around. Did he just break out of a psycho home or something?!?

"KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAG-" Then he tripped over an empty soda can. I think I placed that there. I hope so. And to make my life all the more happier, Kouga woke up from his sleep screaming "KAGOME COME TO ME MY LOVE!!! THO ART MY SUN!!!" Umm…if I'm the sun then can I give him skin cancer? Hmm…

Well after 5 minutes of them tripping over water bottles, soda cans, Pocky boxes etc…they finally reach me. I could only stare at them with an amused gaze. If it was 2 years ago I would've gone right up to them babbling on asking if they're okay….wait! Why am I thinking about the stupid past!?! Grrrr…must…not think…of past! It brings back to many crappy memories. I was thankfully dragged back to reality when I felt to large callus hands grasp mine. Those hands soon left my hands and were wrapped around me in a gut demolishing hug.

"Oh my love! I am so happy that you have come to see me and my band perform!" Can't…breathe!! Alright Kagome, breathe in breathe out, breathe in breathe out…suddenly Kouga's words registered in my mind. Kouga…in band? Wait….

I finally got out of the hug of doom and faced Miroku.

"Hey I thought Inuyasha was in this stupid band! How can Kouga be in it too? Don't they hate each other?!!"

"This band is not stupid! And yes Inuyasha is in this band. But we needed a bassist and Kouga was the best out of all the other idiots that auditioned. We didn't really have choice."

"But don't they try to beat the crap out of each other every time they're in smelling range?"

"That's why we practice separately with them. We either practice with Inu or with Kouga."

"……………."

Suddenly the guy with the oversize sunglasses screamed into the microphone, "MIROKU-SAN, KOUGA-SAN PLEASE COME UP TO THE FRONT OF THE STAGE!!" The two started running off. Kouga waved back at me and said, "Got to go love! Chao!" He then winked at me and blew me a kiss. You know if my life was a horror movie that would've been the scariest scene.

-front of stage…again-

The crowd silently, for once, waits for the two oh so lovely and beautiful, only in their eyes, band members to come waltzing out. Just one problem, they weren't waltzing. They were more like choking each other so the other can get on stage first. Such a happy scene isn't it? Anywho, the crowd screams in awe at their "godliness" which snapped them out of their little squabble. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Welcome everyone!! I like to thank you all for showing up at our contest!!" Miroku yelled into microphone.

"Yes thank you all for coming! Now I shall announce the prize for the winner of each division! For the guys division their prize is a date with our drummer, Sango!!!"

"Much to my dislike…" Miroku grumbled. Kouga elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up Miroku!" He whispered harshly. Miroku shot him a quick glare before announcing the other prize.

"And for the girl's division, the prize is….A DATE WITH INUYASHA, THE VOCALIST!!" The crazy fangirls squealed in delight. Miroku and Kouga said in a union, "LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!! First up, the GIRL'S DIVISION!!"

-Back stage…again-

Right after Miroku and Kouga screamed the last of the introduction speech, the crazy microphone guy dragged us all out to the front of the stage. Girls pushed and scream trying to get a good spot on the stage so all the world can behold their gaudy looking jewelry and too-much-make-up face. And because I don't give a damn I was stuck somewhere in the shadows at the end of the huge line of sluts.

The crazy microphone guy first pointed to the left corner of the stage which sat the panel of judges, including Inuyasha. He announces each of their names and then started to announce all our names to the crowd. I don't know why. It's going to take him forever anyway.

"And last but not least, Kagome Higurashi!!" He looked around, and blinked a couple of times. Does he have something in his eye or something? The he spoke again, "Kagome Higurashi, please report to the stage at once!" I practically fell over from his idiocy. Am I that invisible!?! Apparently I am. With a sigh I stood out into the oh-so-scary bright shiny light.

"I'm here!!" I screamed.

"Ah! There you are Higurashi-san!" The crazy microphone man said relieved, "Alright let's get started!" As we headed towards the back stage once again, I felt someone hands grab my hair as my head suddenly descended downward. I was able to keep my composure and wrenched my hair out of the soon-to-be-dead-bitch's grasp. I swung my body around to face, Mizuho. She stared at me with a disgusting sneer. Her eyes, which had too much mascara on, squinted at me in hatred.

"You should've of stayed in the shadows where you belonged and save yourself from the humiliation." I blinked a couple of times before my face twisted into a snarl and my hands suddenly found themselves pulling on a bunch of split ended, poorly highlighted hair.

"Why should I back down when there is no competition?" I smirked and gave her a quick push as if she was toxic waste, which she is. I congratulated myself as I walked towards the spot that I was suppose to wait. It pays off to watch crappy fighting movies whose main character says crappy lines with your brother!

The competition began and went by like a blur. I heard cheers and I heard boos, mostly boos. I saw contestants walk back and forth back stage. I saw security guards dragging insane women who try to kidnap Inuyasha. I saw big giant buff men dressed in white with a three feet needle in hand. And before you know it, it was my turn.

The announcer one again screamed my named into the microphone. With a sigh I walked out on stage to face the vast mass of people out there. I stood behind the announcer quietly waiting for him the get his ugly butt of the stage. He stood there quietly then he blinked a couple of times. Didn't this happen already?

"Higurashi-san, please report to the stage at once!" Yep this happened before. The announcer muttered, "Such an appalling child. I feel terrible for her mother." I feel so loved right now. It's like swimming in a pool filled with Care Bears.

I tapped announcer on the shoulder and stared in amusement as he jumped.

"Ah! Higurashi-san! There you are!" He quickly introduced me, gave me a microphone, and left the stage.

I cleared my throat before declaring the first song that I was going to sing, "For my first song I will sing Hiru no Tsuki by Akino Arai." The music started playing as it flowed towards the audience. I closed my eyes and forgot about everything, everyone. My mouth opened as I sang.

"_Oto no nai mahiru _

_Kaze ha tada akarui_

_Sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga _

_Yureta_

_Nani ga nai kono omoi_

_Nee, hito ha donna kotoba de_

_Yondeiru no_

_Shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa _

_Hanashi o_

_Hikari furasu you ni kikaste ne _

_Sotto_

_Itsuki shiru toki ga kuru no?_

_Mune no itami o_

_Soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no_

_Ne_

_Atatakai kono omoi_

_Nee, hito ha donna namae de_

_Yondeiru no_

_Shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute_

_Mienai_

_Tooi mirai no koto ne sotto"_

The music slowed to a stop. My eyelids where still shut. There was no noise audible. I opened my eyes to see the crowd staring at me with their own eyes wide open. I felt myself took a step back, freaked out. I didn't do that bad, did I? Suddenly sounds of clapping made their way to my air. I turned my head to see one lone figure standing up clapping from the judges panel. Strange how the figure also had silver hair and eyes of molten gold and a arrogant flare flowing from him. Soon the entire crowd erupted into cheers and I couldn't help but smile. How can something so stupid bring a smile to my face.

I sang Lu:na by Gackt Camui and then Ai no Uta. Once I uttered the last word and the music faded into the air, I gave a quick bow and ushered back stage. Still my heart pounding against my rib cage. Damn! How can something so stupid like that stupid smirk or just the stupid cheer in his stupid eyes make me act like this! I'm not suppose to like him no more! I'm not!!

Soon the guys division was introduced and before I knew it, the last person was already finish singing and they were about to announce the winner. Everyone was pushed outside by scary super buff bodyguards. Wait…why the hell are bodyguards here?! They reminded me of Gackt Camui's bodyguards at one of his concerts. (A/N: -shudders-) I was pushed into the blinding light and found myself hissing at the crowd and trying to hide behind something. I caught myself in time and gave a sheepish smile and waited quietly in line. Mom's right, I am a vampire…except I scared of the dark.

I suddenly heard my name echoing everywhere and people cheering. I heard the freaky bodyguards whisper to me to go up and was gave a shove. I turned a glared but practically fell over from all the glares headed my direction. Damn! Competitive much! I didn't want to win. I felt unnerved as I walked up to the center of the stage. Daggers flew from the women eyes directed at my head. Inuyasha was standing behind the announcer and even though he was trying to hide he was grinning like a freak show. Damn! I don't want to go on a date with him. Crap. What did I get myself into!? Damn my competitive self!! Bad Kagome!

"Congratulations Kagome Higurashi! You have won the contest! You are going on an all expenses paid date with the lead singer of Demon Eyes, Inuyasha," yeah yeah I knew that already, " and…" blah blah blah and…wait AND!? WHAT AND!?! SANGO DIDN'T TELL ME NO 'AND'!!! grrrr…, "and you are the next singer of Demon Eyes!!"

'WHAT THE FUCK?! LIKE HELL I AM!!" Lets just say the fans are more than a little taken aback…

The announcer stared at me nervously while speaking, "But Kagome-san. It said on the form you entered. It said specifically that the prizes were a date with Inuyasha-san and to become the next singer of Demon Eyes."

"WELL I DIDN'T FILL OUT THE STUPID PIECE OF PAPER!" My narrowed eyes swooped through the crowd until I found my prey. My finger jabbed at her direction and hollered, "SHE DID IT!!!" All eyes suddenly landed on Sango who was trying to crawl away but was sadly blocked by the freakishly buff bodyguards.

"Well…" the announcer started, "too bad!" My jaw fell. My eyes twitched. Good thing the announcer had a good sense of when he should get the hell out of here. I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder and turned to see a face I never wanted to see smiling back at me. He held out his hand to me and spoke.

"Shall we go?" Inuyasha was still smiling which scared me. I stared at him suspiciously before taking his hand into my own. Next I was staring right into his eyes; his face has right next to mine. His lips were on my own in a slow kiss. My body felt numb like a curse was put upon it. Like the same curse at the park…

His hand ran through my hair and suddenly I felt myself crushed to him his hand on my head pulling me closer. I didn't like it but, I couldn't pull away. Slowly his lips left mine leaving a lingering feeling that brought shivers down my spine but I didn't want to feel it. The crowd is probably having a good time watching right now…

He whispered in my ear, "My va-nil-la." I blinked blankly until I felt his arms going under my legs lifting me up. Before I knew it I was in the air. I remembered this happened so many times before, flying threw the sky, yet it never lost its addiction that drawn me. Even though I didn't look up, I knew he was smirking.


	14. dragged away by the dog

A/N: I'm back! Okay I'm gonna be proofreading some of the earlier chapters and rewriting some stuff. There aren't going to be any major differences so you don't have to reread anything. Well okays onward with the story.

Disclaimer: if you haven't figured it out by now then…I feel really sad for you.

Mistaken

By Darkness Flames

We've been flying in the air for about how long? Where is this idiot taking me? All I seen in the last hour, I think, were the top of skyscrapers, really ugly skyscrapers. This is definitely not my idea of site seeing. With a groan I stared into the face of my kidnapper. He's seems to be enjoying this seeing that there is a gigantic smirk plastered onto his face. Dammit, I'M HUNGRY! What kind of date is this if there's no food!

"Inuyasha! Where the hell are we going?"

"Shut up wench, and just enjoy the ride!"

"Why can't you take me in a car like a normal man?"

"…."

"You don't have a car now do you?"

"……"

"You're such a loser."

The disgusting horrible thing called silence fell upon us again. Oh joy. I wordlessly rode on his back and stared at the scene around us. I don't even recognize where we are! Man, I'm stupid. And Inuyasha keeps on bouncing up and down, up and down….I think I'm getting air sick….I wonder what Inuyasha would look like with vomit all over his hair.

After what seemed like 3 hours we finally landed. Inuyasha let me down as I stretched my tired limbs. I was rolling my neck when I felt two familiar golden eyes staring at me. My eyes moved as I glared down at the hanyou. Acting like I didn't notice, I grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Inuyasha growled while clutching his forehead. I hope he's bleeding. I really hope he's bleeding.

"You've really been spending too much time with Miroku, you fool." I said. My eyes glanced around at the landscape before they landed on the hanyou wants again, "Inuyasha, where are we?"

"At the park."

"…meaning I gonna starve."

"Is all you think about is food?"

"Maybe…"

With a sigh, Inuyasha walked off motioning me to follow him. I caught up to him and we walked in silence for a while. And we walk, and we walk…..my legs are getting sore….

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" I whined. I've been having trouble keeping my temper lately.

"Over there." He pointed. I followed his finger to see him pointing at tall green hedges that created a labyrinth. My eyes widened slightly in shock.

"I never knew there was a maze here!"

"Few people do. Most people are too lazy to walk this far, like you." He had an arrogant smirk on his face while he stared down at me as he said the last comment.

"Shut up." A moment after I said that I darted towards the entrance of the maze. "Come on! And you call me lazy?" All pain I felt dissipated.

"Aw, come on! Who was the one who flew us here!" He said as he ran after me. Even though his voice was complaining there was a large smile upon his face.

"Oh, is the big strong hanyou tired already?" I yelled behind me. I pumped my legs faster as I saw him catch up. I must be brain damaged if I think I can out run him but I was never very smart.

A dark shadow fell over me as I looked up. In the sky was none other that Inuyasha. His body twisted in the air as it landed before me. I skidded into a quick stop. Damn, that probably ruined my shoes. He leaned his body closer until he was at eye level with me. Another grin was spread wide on his face.

"So you really think I'm big and strong?"

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"Big and strong like an ugly gorilla!" He blinked once. He blinked twice. During his pondering of if my last comment was either an insult or complement I pushed past him and ran ahead. I turned to my right into another passage and I was still smiling as I looked behind…until I ran into the hedge. The impact was strong as I felt myself fall onto the ground and my butt hurting like hell. Inuyasha ran up to me and helped me up. Worry tainted his features as he stared down at me.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I cringed a little as I stared down at my poor butt. I looked around us. All I saw was green. Green everywhere. Like a thousand of those green little things that lived in a trash can named Oscar from Sesame Street.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"I think were lost." Another evil awkward silence followed as we stood in our same positions. The light sound of a cricket was heard in the background. Where ever that cricket is I'm gonna squish it. All of a sudden Inuyasha through his head back and started laughing (probably from insanity) like he just won the lotto. My eye twitched a little as I felt my feet slowly take steps in the opposite direction of where he's standing.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" I asked nervously.

"WE'RE NOT LOST! HAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Then I'm guessing you know the way out?" I was still acting cautiously. Don't know when he'll just snap.

"Yep!" Right after those words were said I felt his arms around me once again bridal style. With a quick push we were up in the air once again. He leaped from hedge to hedge as we made our way towards the center.

"Inuyasha! Is this was you call an exit?"

"Can you think of another way?" He said calmly.

"……."

"That's what I thought."

Soon I felt my feet touch the tile covered ground. Suddenly everything seemed to fascinate me. I spun around on my heels so I could take in all the surroundings. The ground was beautifully decorated in shades of light blue and grays. Not one tile was the same size, like a mosaic. The hedges around this area had small yellow flowers peeping out. But what mesmerized me was the giant fountain in the middle. It was beautifully detailed and in the pool at the bottom were large koi swimming around.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" I vigorously nodded my headed as my feet led towards the fountain. My eyes were wide, enthralled by it.

"It's soo pretty." I said slowly. I sat down at the edge.

"You get amused by the oddest things, you know?" Inuyasha said as he joined me sitting at the edge of the fountain. My hand was in the water making slow circles. It's peaceful here. I got to remember this place when I want to get away from the melodrama which is my life.

"You know, you can always eat the fish if you're still hungry."

"Inuyasha!" As I said that I simultaneously shoved him off of the edge. With a thump he landed upon the tile floor. "Serves you right!" I waited for him to get up but he didn't. I felt a sudden twinge of fear.

"Inuyasha?" I said cautiously. When he didn't answer I got up walked towards him. I knelt down beside his motionless body, "Inuyasha? Come on, get up! This isn't funny!" I bent my head down towards him and my hand lightly slapped his cheeks a couple of times, trying to wake him up. But his form still lay crumpled on the ground.

"Oh kami! I have to call the hospital!" I was about to spring up until I felt warmth encircle on of my hand and a sudden weight pulling my head down. It took me while to registered what happened and once I did, my reactions weren't happy ones. Inuyasha eyes were still closed but quite conscious. His lips were on mine pressing gently. A crimson blush crept onto my face. When I tried to pull back he just held my head closer to him. His other hand squeezed my hand slightly.

The next thing I know was that I was out of Inuyasha's grasp but in the clutches of…Kouga. Oh, like that's any better.

"How dare you, you mutt! Try to harass my woman!" He yelled as he pressed tightly to his chest. Has he never heard of personal bubble!

"Your woman?" Inuyasha growled as shot up. His frame was ridged as he glared at his opponent.

"That's right! And once Kagome's out of school we shall wed!" His eyes became glossy as he went into his little fantasy land.

"Like hell you're gonna marry her!" Inuyasha snarled. His both of his hands were clutched into fists at his side.

"Who's a better candidate to her husband other than me?" Kouga stared down at him and spoke in a mocking tone, "You think you can be her groom?"

"Damn right!"

"Who would she want such a pathetic cur like you?" Kouga sneered. One of his arms was around my waist while the other was grasping my shoulder. He squeezed me closer to him as he said the statement…close enough to suffocate me.

"And why wouldn't she? I'm handsome, wonderful, caring, sensitive, understanding…"

"Umm...Inuyasha?" My eye stared to twitch slightly.

"Forgiving, family oriented, strong, protective-"

"Ha!" Kouga howled in laughter. Did he have to laugh like that...RIGHT IN MY EAR? "That would only be true if you were describing ME."

Oh wow. Both these guys are egotistical maniacs. Great. Just great. Well, might as well take this situation into my own hands.

Putting on the sweetest voice I could, "Kouga, dear?"

His arms suddenly moved from clamping my body close to his to grasping my hands in those giant paws of his. You know what? This pose is getting overrated.

"Yes my beloved!"

"Ummm…" Come on, Kagome! Think! You suppose to be an academically smart girl aren't you?

………

...Man, I'm totally brain-dead right now. Well, lets wing it, " uhh…since we are going to…uhmm...get married so early, why don't you get a head start in…err..planning the wedding? Heh heh?" My god, he's never going to believe this.

"You are so right my love! I shall get started immediately!" …I can't believe he believed it. Seems like someone here is more brain-dead than I am.

Breaking away from the inner confines of my mind, I suddenly felt a hot glare directed at me. I turned to see Inuyasha seething. I swore that there's literally steam coming out of those little dog ears of his.

"What! I got rid of him didn't I?"

"You said that you were going to get married to him!"

Jealous idiot.

"It's a lie. Ever heard of it? You do it all the time."

"What's that suppose to mean!" By now our voices have raised a couple of notches until it seems as if we're screeching at each other.

"Exactly as how I said it!"

"Gah. Come on, this is suppose to be a date!" He sighed as he raked his hand through that thick mass of hair of his.

"Hey, I was FORCED to go on this so called date! To my recollection I was tricked by Sango to enter that god damn contest and was dragged off to who knows where by YOU."

"Woman, why are you so in infuriating? Why can't anything be simple with you?"

"Because nothing is simple, you idiot! Life isn't simple, you're not simple, I'm not simple, our relationship is definitely not-"

I was never allowed to finish my sentence.

His lips smashed into mine as he slammed my body against his. His mouth was hot and I felt I was about to suffocate on this carnal instinct of his. I…I hate this feeling.

Getting my hands between our bodies, I pushed myself away from him. I stumbled back, trying to get distance between us. My hands were on my knees as I gasped for air, and glaring at him at the same time.

I watched as his face twisted from surprise to utter horror. He tried to step closer towards me but I quickly jerked away. When he spoke, his voice was slightly shaky.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't…didn't m-mean to…I don't know what happen." He tried to pull it off as a joke with a nervous laugh. It didn't work.

"Maybe you should drill this into your brain; 'sorry' doesn't change anything." My voice took on a cold chill that I never thought I could do. I walked off into that green laden maze once again. I didn't even take notice how rare it was for Inuyasha to ask for forgiveness.

TBC

A/N: Yes I've have began writing once again due to some request. I don't know if I've gotten any better from the last time I've written but I hope so. I have written this fanfic in a long while and I don't remember all details of the story, so if there is anything I've written that is out of context from the story than please tell me.

Oh yes, just because I've started writing again please don't be too expectant on fast updates. I truly don't want to make an excuse that my life has been too hectic and is affecting my writing but it's true. I simply don't have as much time as I would wish. I apologize in advance.

And one more thing, sorry for the bad grammar!


End file.
